Blacked Out
by Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: The jewel is complete and in the hands of Inuyasha. What will he do with it? Well READ AND REVIEW to find out! WARNING! LEMONS! CH. 8 UP! Edited:1&2
1. It's only the beginning

Blacked Out IK & MS Fan fiction By dogdemon101  
  
Rated R, very mild sexual themes and lemony parts, and course language (sorta). Not for people under 17.  
  
( ) = Author's comments Please do review this, it's my first one ever and I need all of the support I could get. Thanks.

* * *

At Kaede's hut...  
  
'With the jewel completed and Naraku gone and dead, the question now is what will Inuyasha do with it? He says he's going to be a full-blooded demon, Kikyo that bitch, wants him to be a human. I want him to stay the way he is but I can hope right?' thought Kagome. She didn't notice that Inuyasha was starring.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" he said.  
  
"It's nothing but thanks for your concern. Anyways what are you going to do with the Shikon no tama?"  
  
"I don't know, since Naraku is no longer a threat I have no use to be a full blooded demon. It took us 3 ½ years to collect the jewel and defeat him, during that whole time I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do with it."  
  
Shippo walked in and sat down in Kagome's lap. "Hey, have you two seen Sango and Miroku. Kirara and I have been looking all over for them." he asked.  
  
"Sorry squirt, but neither me nor Kagome have seen them."  
  
Across the village and a little farther than the bone-eaters well, Sango and Miroku sat in a field that was surrounded by trees concealing their place of thought. Nearby was a small river and the occasional growth of flowers made the field all the more special.  
  
"It's good to be alive eh Miroku? I avenged my family, put Kohaku to rest, and helped you and the others defeat Naraku." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah it is, but I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. Thanks." Miroku replied.  
  
"Well you're welcome. I'm glad you're alive too, but what are you going to do now? I mean our journey has ended and what we were seeking for is now completed."  
  
"Not exactly, there are many more journeys ahead of us, but as for me I want to settle down and start a family. I won't have to worry about dying at such a young age so that means if I have children I can see them grow up."  
  
"Ugh. Here we go again with this stuff. You never quit do you?" Sango started to giggle.  
  
"Stop your laughing; I have a good reason to want a family. I'm serious about this and you should too!"  
  
"Like you can be serious." Sango continued to snicker.  
  
"Fine, be that way, but there is only one woman I could ever want to be my wife. Only one to bear my child and that woman is right next to me." Miroku started to move towards her.  
  
Sango abruptly stopped her giggling and blushed a deep red that covered her face. "Yeah right you're just trying to get me in your bed."  
  
"No I'm not Sango, this time I really am telling the truth." Miroku turned to face her and stared. His dark blue eyes getting darker but the second. Sango turned an even redder shade, if that was possible and responded as best she could.  
  
"You mean you chose me, out of all of those pretty girls, me? I really don't know what to say!"  
  
(If you are the over the age of 17 or a hentai for that matter then you may continue to read on, but if you're younger than 17 please leave immediately this is no fan fiction for children again thanks.)  
  
Miroku moved on top of her with one smooth motion, pinning her down to make sure she didn't move and said "Well it's the truth even if you don't want to believe me, I want you, only you, and I need you. I am madly in love with you Sango ever since I laid eyes on you." The words went all the way down Sango's spine and made her shiver underneath him. Closer and closer he moved until there was only a gap between them.  
  
They were so close; she could feel his breath mingle with hers. Then the gap that was between them was closed by a very heated yet passionate kiss. There was many a word to this one kiss but none could describe how good the kiss really was.  
  
Sango was surprised by Miroku's next actions. He started to lick at the opening of her mouth begging to let him in and taste every single morsel she was made of. She let him in with a little hesitation but once in the new form of this kiss coursed through her body giving her pleasure beyond compare. She all of a sudden started to strip Miroku of his clothes and found that he was doing the same. They stopped to take a look at each other's figure.  
  
'Oh wow, Miroku has such a nice body. He shouldn't wear such heavy robes; it covers his nice well-toned muscles that are small yet visible and the light tanned skin that covers it.' Thought Sango with a look of longing in her eyes.  
  
'Kami, you have graced me with the presence of a goddess. Even though scars have covered her body they have not covered her beauty on the inside. I will always treasure this moment in my mind.' Miroku thought staring in awe.  
  
"Sango are you sure you want this, we could stop here and try a different time." He said with the sound of concern.  
  
"Look, I love you Miroku and I want to be yours forever, but how can we if you aren't sure about this?" she replied.  
  
"Okay, but it hurts the first time for women and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
He slowly started to kiss her around the neck and went lower to the valley between each breast. He took a few seconds to play with each of them, taunting and nibbling on them till they grew hard. He then found her opening and kissed her hard yet chaste while he stuck his fingers in the opening, he felt the barrier and started to feel her closing in on his hands.  
  
He decided to go to the next step and gave her a long passionate kiss while he stuck his penis inside this time so that the pain wouldn't feel as bad. He quickly broke her barrier and stopped to see if she was okay. "I'm sorry I must have hurt you, please forgive..."  
  
"I'm okay you can continue don't worry about me."  
  
Miroku nodded and proceeded to the opening again and continued at a slow and steady pace, but it was getting them nowhere. He wanted to speed things up a bit but was worried about Sango. "Miroku stop worrying about me just please, would you speed it up I'm getting bored here." Said Sango. Without hesitation he started to move at a faster speed that made Sango start to moan with pleasure. He sped it up again and heard Sango scream his name. He loved the way it rolled off her tongue.  
  
Again he moved faster hoping that they would climax soon. He didn't want an intruder coming especially Kagome or Inuyasha. He felt that Sango and him were very close to climaxing so he gave 3 more hard pushes and they did it. His seed was now filling her. He gave her one last kiss then rolled off of her and rested a bit before going to the river to take a bath. Sango joined him, of course, now that they truly united. They walked back to the hut hoping that their friends weren't worried about them.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review. I need encouragement. Thanks. If you give me at least 5 reviews I might write more chapters so it all depends on the readers or you guys.  
  
Edited and proof-read on July 20, 2004


	2. Plans For the Future

Blacked out

I am so happy with the reviews I've gotten. It'll really help me do better with this fan fiction so keep it up! Thank you so much my fellow Inuyasha fans and my friends as well for annoying me with days on end saying to do so.

By the way if anyone was wondering Kagome is 18, Inuyasha 19 (you know, because he doesn't really age but he's supposed to be 22), Sango 19, and Miroku 22. Yup, Miroku's the old man of the group (if you don't count Inuyasha), the favorite hentai of a monk, and our all-knowledgeable leader for the hentais! Ok enough with the chitchat and on with the fic.

() Authors comments.

OH and remember not for lil' kiddies unless you're 17 or a hentai for that matter.

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

They walked back to the hut hoping that their friends weren't worried about them. Knowing that Inuyasha might notice their absence and probably have a good hint at what they did, they continued on enjoying each other's company, hand in hand, to the hut.

They walked in and the first thing they were greeted by was abnormal silence, not a single miko, hanyou or youkai moved. Their presence wasn't noticed until Miroku coughed quietly and continued to sit down with Sango at his side.

Inuyasha was the first to speak up out of the quiet bunch "So you're back, what did you do in the one hour you were gone huh?" Kagome hit him in the stomach with her elbow and bent over to whisper something to him. "Ok Sheesh, I know the runt is here and by the way, you didn't have to hit so hard." Was his answer.

"We did nothing of importance to you for that matter, but let's just say we took the next step in our relationship." Miroku responded.

"Yeah, in other words he chose me to 'bear his children'. It was positively perfect the way he kissed me passionately, the way his hands roamed all over my body" Sango was starting to moan out the words and was getting quite hot and started to fidget a bit, "and the way we had terrific, fantastic, no words to express it..."

Miroku's hand quickly covered her mouth and put on a big smile that made everyone nervous. Knowing what Sango was about to say and seeing the awkward and bulging eyes from Kagome and Shippo, convinced him enough to stop their little love story before it got out of hand.

"Heh heh, I'm glad you two had a fabulous time together. Hey Shippo, would you like to play outside for a while? We adults have to talk." Kagome suddenly chimed in.

"Why? What's so important that I have to leave? I'm old enough to know now." Shippo sat down and pouted (Aww...)

"No your not, just listen to Kagome and go outside! It's not that important runt." Inuyasha said.

"Fine." Shippo sulkily stepped outside.

'That was close. Over the last 3½ years I've grown closer to Kagome and Inuyasha, but have I adopted them as my foster parents? Inuyasha and Kagome protected me, cared for me, and brought me up till now. If father were here he would say to stay with them. I mean it's the least I can do because they have done so much for me.'

"Good the runt is gone now so back to the subject at hand, you two were just telling us about the so called 'terrific, fantastic, no words to express it...' Sex right Sango?" Inuyasha said with a look of no surprise.

"Uhh yeah, so Sango was he good? C'mon tell me all the juicy details!" Kagome exclaimed with glee but with the looks she was given she quickly changed her tone and said, "It was a joke! Man, like I would want to hear about what happens in a bed between u two. Especially you Miroku."

"Ok, well at first we just sat in the field outside of the village and talked about a few things until we got closer and got a little more intimate." Sango continued her story and not all were content on listening for Inuyasha was more interested on a little fox youkai listening outside. He got up and headed towards the door, of course Shippo heard and started to run but Inuyasha caught him and let's just say Shippo got more than just a hit on the head, but more of a father to son talk on NOT to do it again. (Aww that's so kawaii)

"I'll be right back I have to go and stop a raging hanyou from beating the crap out of my Shippo." 'Wait a minute; I've never called him that before'.

As soon as Kagome was about to get up, Inuyasha entered the room with Shippo on his shoulder. Surprisingly Shippo looked ok, he still had a bump on his head but it wasn't very visible.

"Oh, I was just about to get you two. What happened, by the looks of it you guys talked." Inuyasha explained, which he rarely does, and Kagome listened intently which was quite a surprise.

Off in the corner Miroku whispered into Sango's ear "That's awkward, Shippo isn't even Kagome's and Inuyasha's son but they treat him like it. That brings up the promise that you made about the 20 kids. Are you still up for it?" Miroku started to smirk.

"In do time Miroku but for now let's just stick to three kids. The other seventeen can wait, but the real question here is if you're ready for this." Sango got up and slowly started heading towards the other room. Taunting him with her slick, cat like curves as she walked.

She slid open the door and gave him one last lusted gaze before heading into the dark room. She was never so persuasive and daring but Miroku liked it and wasn't willing to refuse now. "No objections there..." Miroku jumped up and ran towards the room his 'mate' was in and noisily closed it behind him.

It certainly got the attention of the others because Inuyasha, of course, had to make one of his infamous sarcastic comments.

"I wonder what they're doing now."

"Inuyasha, Shippo is here..." Kagome went on and on, arguing with the poor hanyou. Shippo always liked to watch them quarrel over the stupidest things imaginable, so he just sat back and watched the show.

'Yup that's Inuyasha and Kagome for you. I'm glad that they have accepted and taken care of me. My new mom and dad...'

**Back to Sango and Miroku...** (Ok this part is gonna get heated so if anyone who's reading this has a weak constitution, please evacuate this page)

Miroku moved in next to Sango and started to push down her yukata revealing her creamy skin. He started kissing around the neck and down the back making her shiver and moan.

Pushing off the rest of her yukata, he went down to her womanhood and tasted the liquids that flowed from it. To him it was like that sweet stuff Kagome had brought from her time, what was it called? Oh right chocolate, yeah that stuff. Miroku couldn't stop his tongue from lapping up the juices coming from her.

When he finally stopped, he noticed that he was naked. That was when Sango made her move, she went down to his penis and started blowing and kissing on it making it hard and erect. After a few seconds, licking it became her thing, hearing the moans coming from Miroku she wanted to try something new.

'If this is makes him moan that much then this will get a much bigger effect' she popped his penis into her mouth and gently started to gently sucking on it. Hearing the now very loud moans and grunts it urged her to go faster.

She felt him cum into her mouth, which made her go even faster. She sucked up all of the juices and stopped to share the taste with Miroku in a deep passion filled kiss.

"Sango...I need... to be in you" Miroku had to pause to take deep breath from such treatment. This was the first woman to ever do such a thing to him, but he found it absolutely pleasurable.

After his short break, he brought his manhood to her opening and pushed it in. Since the barrier was broken before, he slid in with ease.

After finding their own special rythem they slowly climaxed. Miroku once again released his seed into her to flow.

The deed was done and the couple fell into each others arms and slept with a look of satisfaction.

**1½ months later...**

"Shippo, be a dear and go get Sango and Miroku. It's time for lunch and Inuyasha is getting disgruntled."

'Inuyasha hates his ramen cold. I think I've spoiled him too much... Oh well'

Inuyasha was in a corner talking to Kaede, discussing what the jewel should be used for.

"Look, I already told you, I have no use in becoming a demon anymore. I have no more threats to be worried about."

"What about your brother Sesshoumaru?"

"He doesn't count, he's to busy playing with his little human pet, besides it's been like almost 2 months and not one thought about it has come to mind."

"Well child I don't know what advice to give ye. It is in your possession now so it will come in do time. Don't let it bother ye right now."

At that moment Sango and Miroku walked in, Shippo not that far behind. They sat down was each given their bowl of ramen.

Lately Sango has been in competition with Inuyasha for who would get a second serving. It was unusual because just a month ago she would eat only half of her serving.

That half of her meal went into the bushes because of her morning sickness and that was just the beginning. She also looked like she gained weight and no one but Inuyasha and Shippo knew what was going on.

"Done! Give me another serving Kagome. I don't know why but lately it's been tasting better especially with that mayo stuff you brought." She took out the mayo and scooped some of it on to her ramen "Miroku would you like to try some?"

She held it in front of his face and gave him that pleading look that said if you want to sleep with me tonight, hold your nose and drink up. He couldn't deny her since they were now a married couple.

Plus he didn't want to sleep outside. He slowly took the bowl and chopsticks, opened up and tried it. 'Ugh what the hell! This is disgusting, I would rather fight Naraku then eat this...'

"So what is your verdict Miroku? Hey what's wrong with your face you're turning green."

The next thing Sango could see was a monk running out of the hut like his feet were on fire. He ran into the forest and the sounds of retching filled the air.

"I wonder what that was all about, oh well more for me." She took the bowl and happily ate the rest of her ramen.

"Hey Kagome we need to talk." Inuyasha put his empty bowl down and got up. He headed towards the door but Shippo stopped him.

"Out of the way Shippo, go play with the other kids or something. You can't come this time."

"I know what's wrong with Sango so you have to let me come."

"Fine, but just this once."

"Yay!" Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulders and tagged along for the conversation.

Our trio went to where the bone-eaters well stood and sat there until Inuyasha broke the silence. "Kagome the reason I brought you out here is to explain what is going on with Sango."

"Yeah, I came along because I also know what is going on." Shippo enquired.

"The big news is that Sango..."

"... Is pregnant." Continued Shippo.

"Really? When did you start to notice? We should tell them right away, I'm sure they would ask." Kagome excitedly jumped up and hugged Inuyasha and Shippo

"Both me and Shippo found out last month because she didn't have her 'monthly visit' and had pregnant hormones all over her. If you want we can go and tell them right now."

"That would be great! Let's not keep from them the good news."

In no time they reached the hut and there sat Sango, Miroku, and old Kaede around the fire pit.

"Congrats Sango, I know you'll be a great mom!" Kagome ran over to Sango and hugged her tightly.

"What?! Are you saying that Sango, my Sango, is pregnant?"

"Duh, who else would we be talking about? She is pregnant and has been for one whole month. That explains the strange appetites and morning sickness she's been getting lately."

Miroku embraced Sango without a second thought and deeply kissed her with a passion unknown. She couldn't help but return the favor with her tongue.

"Ahem, so what are we going to do with the two love birds?" said Inuyasha.

"Well we could always take them to my time" suggested Kagome.

"Good idea Kagome, if we all agree we should start packing and head out tomorrow."

"Kirara and I are going." chirped Shippo.

"For the sake of our child and its future, we will go." Said Sango and Miroku in unison.

"Ok, it's settled then. Let's start getting ready; if we finish early then I can start moving things to Kagome's time."

When Inuyasha turned around he noticed that Kagome was having trouble with her bag. For some strange reason he went over and started helping her.

Helping out and being a so-called 'Good Samaritan' isn't really his thing. And lately he's been so nice to Kagome. His acts weren't going unnoticed though.

'Ok, when has Inuyasha ever helped me like this? It's amazing what time can do for you. It seems like it was only yesterday that we started our journey.'

Flashback-

Episode 22: A Wicked Smile; Kikyo's Wandering Soul

Disclaimer- I don't own this episode or any episodes so don't sue me!

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku sat on some rocks next to a nice, clear looking river.

Kagome kneeled down and looked at Inuyasha. "What's the problem, are you getting lazy in your old age or something?"

"I'm just not especially interested; I mean what's in it for us. It's not as though we'll find a jewel fragment or something."

"I should have seen that one coming." Kagome said sarcastically, "Come on, just one on the house for us humans."

"That's what I'm tired of, helping people all the time. Look, I'm gonna be a great demon someday so why should I waste my time going around rescuing humans."

"Oh aren't you the villain. You're practically a saint and you know it."

"Saint! Ok where are you going with this one Kagome?"

"It's supposed to be a complement."

"Hmph. Look I'm still not interested in helping them so count me out. You got a problem with that? I'm still talking here!"

Kagome was now standing at the waters edge looking at something floating down it.

"Look!"

"An octopus!" said Shippo.

"More like a human." Miroku exclaimed.

"Do something, move it, hurry!" Kagome started pushing Inuyasha towards the river.

"Why do I..." She pushed him in before he could finish his sentence.

"Look to the saint inside you!" she yelled to him.

End of flashback

A small sigh and yawn escaped her lips and reached Inuyasha's ears.

"Kagome are you tired? Go rest, I'll pack for you."

"Huh? No, it's okay. I'll do it myself."

"Sorry but I won't take no for an answer. C'mon let's go."

He picked her up bridal style (you must like that) and laid her on a futon. He covered her with his red haori and brushed away some stray hairs that were in her face.

"If you even think of getting up I'll just push you right back down. You need to rest up; we don't want you to be sluggish tomorrow."

"Why do I bother fighting? Okay, you win, good night Inuyasha..."

The last thought that raced through her head before going into a deep sleep was 'Thank you Inuyasha, for everything.'

**Next morning...**

"Hey wake up sleepy head, it's time to go. I already brought everything over to your time so all we need is you."

Her eyes fluttered open and met Inuyasha's bright golden ones. He held out his hand and helped her up, but then she accidentally slipped and fell into the safe arms of Inuyasha.

Something stirred in his lower tummy that made him have the urge to hold her closer. To him it was like a wave of wanting to protect her, to keep her close and make sure that no one can harm her. It kind of put them into an awkward position. 

"Umm, Inuyasha? You can let me go now."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry about that." He let her go reluctantly. Kagome looked up and saw a new kind of emotion etched on his face.

She couldn't understand it, first he was helping her and being nice and then he had the nerve to embrace her protectively. It was getting her dizzy.

"Why don't you say your final goodbyes to the villagers and Kaede?"

"What do you mean by final?"

"Never mind that Kagome, just quickly say goodbye." As she went to talk to Kaede, Inuyasha remembered his discussion and goodbye that occurred late last night.

Flashback-

Last night...

"Is everyone asleep Kaede?" asked a curious hanyou from the doorway.

"Yes." Kaede said simply.

"Good because I want to talk with you one last time before we go."

"What is there to discuss? Ye are leaving tomorrow correct?"

"We are, but that's where the jewel comes in. I have decided what to do with it. I now know what I'll use it for."

"No need to tell this woman what that wish is. Although, your concern for this wish is great, what is the problem with your wish child?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that once I use the jewel, we won't be able to come back to the past. It is the connection that makes traveling through the well possible, but if I use then Kagome won't be able to come back. I just know that she'll hate me for it."

"Do not let this old woman stop ye from following this path. I'm sure Kagome would miss me, there is no surprise in that, but Inuyasha, what is with the sudden concern for her?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm doing it out of pity or maybe it's because she reminds me too much of Kikyo. Lately, I haven't been able to understand my feelings for her and I can't control them, I mean when I'm close to her I want to embrace her and make her mine. It's like she's my mate..." (That's right she went back to hell after they defeated Naraku)

"I knew it. Inuyasha, ever since Kikyo was put to rest, your feelings for Kagome have resurrected and now ye are expressing it by which ye see fit. Ye are in love with Kagome not Kikyo."

"It never occurred to me that after all these years, I'd fall in love with Kagome..."

End of Flashback

'Fall in love with Kagome?' Deeply in his thoughts, Inuyasha was oblivious to the world around him and Kagome was trying to get him out of his reverie.

"Inuyasha I'm ready to go. Hello, earth to Inuyasha."

"Huh? Oh okay, let's go then." instantly snapping out of his thoughts.

He let Kagome slid onto his back and ran out of the door like lightning, flashing through bushes and dodging trees until he reached the well. Old Kaede stood at her doorway and looked in the direction they went off in.

She waved her final goodbye as tears formed in her eyes and walked back in her hut never to see them again.

**At the well...**

Kirara's ears perked up as she heard the sound of someone approaching. A flash of red made its self-known.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo ran over to them. He jumped into the comforting arms that were Kagome's and nuzzled into her.

"Ok, now that we are all here let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner you'll fit in." Kagome headed towards the well and was followed by the others.

They jumped in and appeared in the world known to Kagome as the 21st century.

* * *

Ok my fellow fans, that was the end of the long awaited for chapter 2 so review, review, review (hey that rhymed). I told you that your patience will be paid off and believe me it was. It took me like 2 weeks to just make the rough draft of it.

Oh by the way, when I say it's for 17 yrs. and up or for hentai's I mean it. The last time I checked I wasn't 17 so that counts me as a hentai (I'm a major one, my friends should know). You shouldn't be reading this if you don't understand what's going on. (I mean I know that stuff all too well, blame fanfics.)

Oh Kannavoidmaster I have the mind of a 30year old in the body of a 13 year old. Do you think that I wouldn't let a fellow hentai read this fan fiction? I don't.)

Ok then ja ne my fellow fans and review this cause you get more benefits that way.

Edited and proof-read on September 21, 2004


	3. I became a teenage hanyou

Blacked Out  
  
OK thank you so much for all of those reviews. You don't know how much this means to me. To know that fellow fans are getting a fan fiction that has all, well I should say most of the things you'd want in a story. Oh hey, I'll put little notes under my profile that will say my thoughts or important updates or something so that you'll know that I'm trying to update.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I can say this a million times but I'll say it this once and the last time. I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters except the names that I made and my character.  
  
Believe me the story is going to get better and better and if you stay faithful, you'll experience this story through and through. Hey, by the way raven I'm a girl... Ok ok forget the chat let's continue!  
  
Remember fellow hentais such as older teens and myself are allowed to read but if you are still a minor and don't understand such things then LEAVE RIGHT NOW!

* * *

They jumped in and appeared in the world known to Kagome as the 21st century. After climbing the well and patiently guiding them towards her house, Kagome was inches away to opening the door when it burst open and Sota come running out.  
  
"Kagome! You brought Inuyasha with you! Wait, who are these other people you brought with you?" Sota looked at the four unfamiliar faces.  
  
"Oh right sorry about that. Ok first is Sango and her pet Miroku I mean Kirara. Heh heh."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sango-chan" Sota politely bowed and proceeded to pet Kirara.  
  
"Now meet Miroku, Sango's husband."  
  
"Oh so he's the perverted monk you were telling me about. Well Sango sure did straighten him out." He bowed again.  
  
"Kagome that hurts, telling your own brother that I'm a hentai? I am nothing but a simple monk with a beautiful wife at that." Miroku grabbed Sango and pulled her close for a kiss that left her as red as well, a cherry.  
  
"Ok since you already know Inuyasha the last person of this small group is Shippo!"  
  
Shippo reluctantly left the safety of Inuyasha and stepped forward. "Wow, so you're a youkai? No one will believe me that I met a real live demon at school!"  
  
Sota grabbed Shippo by the arm and took him away to play video games. "Well since you met my brother let's meet my mom."  
  
She stepped in with her friends behind her and there in the kitchen was her mother with a table filled with food.  
  
"Oh Kagome you're home, I over-heard your conversation and I decided to make a little more food. Now let's sit down and get to know each other better ok?"  
  
"Great, thanks mom. Hey umm, later on can we go shopping 'cause Sango here is pregnant and they need stuff." Kagome sat down and scooped her self a serving of rice then passed it down to share.  
  
"What?! Sango you're pregnant? I'll make an appointment right away. You can use my credit card as much as you want." Kagome's Mom got up from the table and grabbed the phone, called the hospital, and then sat back down.  
  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Higarashi. I don't think I'd ever experience this if it weren't for your daughter."  
  
"No need for the formality. You may call me mom or Midoru." (:( Ok I have no idea what Mrs. Higarashi's real name is. Actually I don't think anyone knows. Anyways keep reading)  
  
"I'll be sure to remember Midoru. Since we are mostly acquainted let's dig in!" Sango snapped her chopsticks apart, grabbed the nearest sashimi and wasabi, and stuffed her face.  
  
Once all food was devoured, Midoru met everyone and even gave Miroku a slap for being such a hentai. (hey its fun bein' one and I can't blame him for bein' like the best hentai there is) Kagome took them up stairs and started to plan out the bedrooms.  
  
"Ok since we have a married couple in our midst, then Sango and Miroku, along with Kirara, will take the guest room." 'That leaves me with Shippo and... Inuyasha! If he ends up with me who knows what he'll do. Even though we've lived together in the wild doesn't mean he might not do something. I don't mind Shippo sleeping with me 'cause he's just a little kid and all, but Inuyasha?'  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Where's Inuyasha going to sleep?" Sango started to nudge her but no response came so, getting quite irritated, wanted to pound her to get her attention when Kagome finally responded.  
  
"I've decided. Inuyasha will sleep in sota's room. There might be slight complications between him and buyo but hey he'll live." She started to walk towards her room when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and held her close to his chest.  
  
"No, I'm sleeping in your room Kagome." Boy, did it make her blush. When he finally let go she quickly snatched her hand away and held as if it were infected with a virus.  
  
"Umm, I guess. Do you... want a sleeping bag or a small mattress?" She turned her back on him and slowly headed towards the stairs.  
  
"It doesn't matter I guess. I'll just sleep on the floor like I always do." (Oo that certainly made Kagome feel bad.) "Ok then. Well... let's go shopping. You're gonna need new clothes and other items if you're gonna live here." Reaching the door she yelled out to her mom that they were leaving, that she needed the keys to the car and the credit card, and that she would be back by 10 o' clock. (Kagome knows how to drive so, yeah.)  
  
As they were entering the car, Inuyasha made a final thought before doing what most dogs did do out of cars. (You know the head-out-the-window thing?) 'Hopefully if the runt is asleep I'll tell her. I'll tell her that I love her and then use the Shikon jewel. This is my only chance.'  
  
And they were off to the stores for a never-ending shopping spree.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Entering the house at ten o' clock, the boys dropped the ceiling high bags and boxes into the living room and slumped back on the chair each wanting to relieve their sore muscles. The two lively young ladies came in chattering about God knows what and joined the men.  
  
"Well, I do hope that my mom's credit card isn't empty. She's going shopping tomorrow so..." A big yawn left her mouth as she stretched her arms and got up. "That was one tiring day, I'm gonna get Shippo and head for bed. Good night everyone, and please. Sango, Miroku, don't make to much noise in your room."  
  
Up the stairs she went but surprisingly Inuyasha followed suite behind her still keeping in mind his plans for her. Since they passed by Sota's room, they picked up Shippo on the way. He was already dressed up for bed and asleep when they found him. They entered the room and Inuyasha closed the door, he watched as Kagome tucked little Shippo into bed and then as she sat on the edge of her bed staring back at him.  
  
'Good the little runt is asleep, now's my chance.'  
  
"What are you starring at?" Kagome started to glare at him.  
  
"Oh sorry, it was nothing. Umm, I need to tell you something." He slowly inched towards her with his hands at his sides.  
  
"Ok then, spill the beans. Tell me." She got up from her bed and moved towards the door to where Inuyasha just moved.  
  
"It's this..." He grabbed her wrists again and gave her a death-defying kiss after pushing her against the wall. (Talk about bein' rough) After a second or to them, eternity, they broke away each of them breathless and surprised. Both stared deeply into each other's eyes seeing a flame that only burned for each other.  
  
"Inuyasha... Let's... try that again..." It was her turn to surprise him and he certainly did by hooking onto his neck and returning his kiss. Just when they where about to get to the good part, someone butted it and you won't believe who it was.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing up there? I hope it's not what I think you're doing." Midoru, Kagome's mom, noisily made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
Luckily the two broke away as soon as Midoru entered the room. They both pretended that nothing happened between them.  
  
"Funny, I know I heard banging on the wall here. Inuyasha, what have you done to my daughter? Tell me now or you'll end up like what I did to your monk friend."  
  
"Nothing ma'am. I did nothing, I was just umm..."  
  
"He kept hitting his arm against the wall when he was changing his clothes." 'I do hope mom bought it.' Well it worked because she fell for it. "I guess that's a good excuse. Now go straight to bed. I already caught the other two trying to get intimate on our couch." Midoru's voice trailed off as she left the room leaving the two dumb-founded.  
  
"That was awkward, but my mother is right. We should go to bed if we continued this, Shippo might wake up and I'm sure you wouldn't want that." She climbed into bed and didn't bother to change her clothes. She snuggled close to Shippo and said her last words before having the best dream ever. "Good night Inuyasha. I...love...you. I always have."  
  
"Good Night Kagome. I...love you too!" 'I guess that counts as telling her. Now I have to use the Shikon jewel. I don't know where it is but I'll try to make my wish anyways.'  
  
Inuyasha stood there trying to remember his wish and it finally came. 'I wish Kagome could be a hanyou too. We would have so much more in common. I would do anything for her because I lover too much.' At that moment the Shikon jewel responded to his wish.  
  
It glowed a bright pink and slowly it dissipated and turned into ashes. Sleep overcame Inuyasha as he sat on the floor unaware of what would meet him in the morning. His world was now blacked out with images of Kagome racing through his mind.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
As the sun rose so did Kagome, still groggy from yesterday's accounts. She did what most morning people did when waking up, she yawned and stretched.  
  
"Wow that was the most comfortable sleep I ever had. It was almost unnatural. Sniff. Smells like breakfast is being made." 'Uhh, I've never been able to do that before. Oh well maybe I'm just really hungry.'  
  
She walked quietly into the bathroom, turned on the light, and started to brush her teeth only to see sharp pearly fangs in her mouth. 'What the?! I... I have fangs!' She put her toothbrush down and looked at her complexion and was meet with black dog-ears on her head and saw her now extended fingernails, which have become claws.  
  
After screaming internally she just literally yelled at herself. "I'm really... a hanyou! How the hell did this happen? Aww man, what will my mother say? No, what will Inuyasha say. I can hear him now... 'Oh my gosh, you're so ugly and defiled. You're a disgrace to hanyou's everywhere. To think that I kissed you and enjoyed it? Feh. I'm finished here. I'll go back to Kikyo; at least she isn't so ugly.' Yeah that's probably what he'd say."  
  
She sighed and slowly opened the door to meet... Inuyasha! He was wearing his newly bought black jeans that stretched tightly across his shapely ass; he also wore a black tank top which showed off his no longer flimsy arms but now masculine muscles. (Oo can you imagine it. OMG is it hot in here or what!)  
  
"Hey Kagome! What's the problem, you look like you've seen a ghost. Just wanted to tell you that I smell a new demon. It's not full though, it's a hanyou and for some odd reason it has the same scent of blood as mine."  
  
As he continued jabbering on, Kagome was speechless as to how the shirt looked on him. 'Whoa, I never knew Inuyasha could and would look so hot in modern clothes.'  
  
"Hey are you listening? Kagome pay attention!" He grabbed her wrists again and it snapped her back to reality. "Huh? Oh sorry about that, I just had something in mind..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at him again.  
  
"Yeah well I know where the hanyou is and surprisingly she's right in front of me. By the way, did I say that as a dog hanyou you look extremely sexy?"  
  
"How did you know it was me? But most of all the fact that you would tell me I'm sexy? I'm quite surprised, I thought that you'd run to Kikyo after you would see me."  
  
"Why would I do that? She's dead and in hell. O, I see, you think it's because I love her. Well it's not love; there was never love between us. It was more of a brothersister relationship. I'd protect her and she would keep me company. We both did our jobs and now we've gone our separate ways. Now, forget Kikyo and let's continue where we left off last night."  
  
As he was about to pick her up they again got interrupted but this time by Sango and Miroku. "Hurry up you sleepyheads. Breakfast is ready and I think you might want to come quickly 'cause Shippo is eating everything." Miroku paused as he saw what they were about to do and blushed "Oh sorry did we intrude on you guys. We'll leave you two alone then. C'mon Sango." Miroku turned around and started walking when he suddenly stopped making Sango bump into him.  
  
"Hey why did you stop? Uh oh, you have that stern look on your face, tell me what's wrong." She went around him and started heading down the stairs.  
  
"Huh. Oh, it's nothing serious I just sensed something is different about Kagome's aura. It's like it's almost demonic. That's it besides the fact that those two are getting awfully close and that I find it quite irritating. Can't they just move to the next step?" He continued his way down the stairs too. "Fine, don't tell me but let me tell you this. Today is my first a-point- mant. Are you excited? I am, but I am CONCERNED about it." Miroku paused again when he heard her say that. "Please, can we get off of the subject? It's very uncomfortable to talk about." "Fine!"  
  
As Sango went down, she remembered his words and turned around to give her thoughts on the matter. "You know? I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything. You say not to be concerned, but I am. Kagome is my friend; I'm supposed to be worried about her. You also said you sensed a youkai, well I did too. To me it's like another Inuyasha is around cause the aura is the same. Wait, I know what's happening..."  
  
"You do?!" Miroku quickly caught up with Sango and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Sango crossed her arms and looked her husband straight in the face. "Yeah I do. You don't want me to worry because of the baby right. Yeah, well you better forget it 'cause I'm gonna worry about my friend all I want, but the way you acted towards what I said kinda made think 'you know who it is' well? If you do, tell me, otherwise you'll have to suffer the consequences and I'm sure you know what those are."  
  
"Umm... Fine you got me. I know who the demon is. I know what's wrong with Kagome. Kagome is the youkai you were sensing. She's a hanyou just like Inuyasha, and a dog one at that. You happy? Just please, I don't want to have to sleep outside."  
  
"Now that's a good boy, well hurry up. I'm starving, besides you don't want the two of us to starve now would you?" She went into the kitchen and sat followed by Miroku.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and Kagome...  
  
The two hanyous stared deeply at each other, both curious as to what happened before they got interrupted. "I think we should go down. The others are waiting for us. Remember, I have to take Sango to the doctors today. Oh yeah, and the fact that my mother will notice I'm now a hanyou. I shudder to think at what she would say."  
  
"C'mon Kagome, I'm here. I'll support you no matter what. You probably didn't hear me last night but I... love you. I always have it's just my business with Kikyo wasn't finished."  
  
"Ugh. Forget it, let's just go down. I'm hungry and I want to get my mother's counsel with me over with." They walked down the stairs into the kitchen and joined the rest of the "family".  
  
"Oh good morning honey?! Oh my gosh, what happened to you, you're.... You're adorable. The ears, are they real?" Midoru got up from her seat and touched Kagome's new black dog-ears.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other, both sharing the same thought. 'So Kagome really is a hanyou. Did Inuyasha do this with the shikon jewel? We'll have to ask him about this later.'  
  
"I expected a different reaction from you but this will do nicely. Although, how am I supposed to drive or walk around when people will see mine and Inuyasha's ears?"  
  
"You, Kagome, can wear a headband while Inuyasha can wear either a hat or bandana. That's sounds okay right?"  
  
"I guess, well it'll have to do. You've been waiting for us right, so what are you waiting for eat."  
  
They finished breakfast and soon were out the door heading for the hospital. In no time at all they made there and sat in the waiting room of the maternal/pregnancy floor.  
  
"Kagome, I hate the smell of this place. Can we go, please?" Inuyasha covered his nose as another pregnant woman passed by.  
  
"How do you think I feel? I now have as good of a nose as you and you don't see me complaining." 'I hate to admit it but he's right. Our noses are too sensitive. The smell is almost nauseating.' Kagome got up and grabbed Inuyasha by the hand.  
  
"Fine. Sango, me and Inuyasha will wait in the cafeteria. Just look on the map and you'll find us." She pointed to the secretary's counter. "When the lady in white (she's referring to the nurse) comes out and calls your name, go up okay? They'll see if your baby is fine and healthy."  
  
"Oh okay. We'll tell you all about it in the cof-fee-tear-ia."  
  
"Mrs. Sango Kazaana (:( I have no idea what Miroku's last name is.) Your doctor is waiting."  
  
"Sango that's you. Better get going then." Kagome gestured them forward.  
  
Miroku helped his wife up and walked with her to the sonogram room. On entering the room the nurse told Sango to wait patiently and to just sit on the bed for now.  
  
"Miroku, I'm a bit nervous. Maybe Kagome should've come."  
  
"No, we can do just fine without her. Just relax." Miroku took her hand and held it in his own.  
  
"Hi I am Dr. Rin I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy, umm... Sango? Now just lift up your shirt a bit so that we can give you an ultrasound."  
  
"What's an ultrasound? Will it hurt my baby?"  
  
"Ah. It's something that will not only let you hear the baby, but slightly see it and no it will not hurt the baby at all." Dr. Rin put the gel on Sango's stomach and swirled it around. "Look, can you see it? Congrats. It's not only one baby but..."

* * *

HAHAHAHA! I'm gonna keep you in suspense. Just keep up the reviews. Sorry I didn't make it as long as the 2nd chapter it's just that I lost my rough draft and I kinda had to make it up as I go. Oh yeah and I'm sorry that this one didn't have your daily dose or whatever of Hentai/Ecchi-ness. Ok then.  
  
Remember if you want to know how far I've gotten with the next chapter, just look at my profile I put notes on there like once a week. OK ja ne my fellow fans.


	4. Double trouble!

Blacked Out  
  
Hahaha! I left off with a great cliffy didn't I? Now I'm sure you're begging for this one. Well believe me; surprises are waiting for you in every paragraph. Oh, by the way tell me if I'm getting you confused or going to fast cause I want to know in order to please you guys. Some of the wording in the last chapter might be changed a bit so be prepared.  
  
This time I ask for at least 10 reviews in order for me to continue. That's not askin' for much now is it? OK, let the fanfiction commence!

* * *

"What's an ultrasound? Will it hurt my baby?" Sango sat up abruptly.  
  
"Calm down, I would be worried too but I'm sure as hell positive that it won't harm the baby at all. That is if it's just one baby..." She gently laid Sango down again and proceeded to swirl the gel on the slightly protruding bump.  
  
"Ah yes. The ultrasound is a machine that will not only hear the baby but see it. Later on in your pregnancy we can tell you what sex it is. Anyways, Mr. & Mrs. Kazaana be prepared and get those diapers ready because you're going to be the proud parents of..."  
  
"Here! We're over here Sango!" Kagome waved her hands at the confused looking couple standing at the doorway. As they started heading over, Kagome ordered more drinks and passed them out as the couple arrived.  
  
"So c'mon tell me! How did it go? How many kids do you have? One? Two? You're too quiet and pale-looking."  
  
Sango turned her head towards Kagome. "Well, we are going to have... (Ok the next number I give out is a suggestion from my friends the baby olive and sterlingwings9000 and from reviewer wolf-dog-demoness) three. Miroku and I are going to have three kids."  
  
She looked up to see her dead-silent husband stiffen. 'I wonder how he's taking this. He wanted this to happen right? So why am I worried, why is he worried?'  
  
Upon hearing the news, Kagome froze. Trembling she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and slowly turned towards him. "Did you hear what she said Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course I heard her. She's right in front of me. Sango said she's having three pups right? Well I ain't the least bit excited. It is to be expected, I mean this is Miroku and Sango we're taking about here."  
  
Kagome grabbed him and started to shake him wildly. "Hello! Sango said she's having three kids and you're not excited? What's the matter with you, I mean I am and I think you should too!"  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed in unison. 'When will they learn? I swear, they fight like a married couple.'  
  
Kagome finally let the poor hanyou go and straightened up. She turned to chatter with her soon-to-be-mother friend. Inuyasha stared at the still pale sight that was Miroku.  
  
"Oi, Miroku! You're still looking kind of pale there. You should try the sake; it'll certainly calm you down. It's a lot better now then back then." Inuyasha grabbed the one of the extra sake's that Kagome bought and pushed it towards him.  
  
Miroku took the cup without question and stared at it. "Feh. I guess the second time was a charm, eh Miroku? Considering you're having three pups. Congrats, man."  
  
Inuyasha raised the cup and drank a bit of his sake. "Yeah, sure. It's just that I never imagined myself having kids even though I wanted an heir. And after asking all of those women the same question, only one made my wish come true? I feel kind of feel bad, I just hope Sango doesn't mind."  
  
Miroku lifted his cup and chugged a fair amount down as Inuyasha responded. "C'mon Miroku. Sango is your mate, your wife, and your true love. I'm positive that she's ok with it. Don't let this get to you, just as long as you did it out of love and not just to get an heir."  
  
Inuyasha washed down some fries that Kagome also ordered with sake (not a very good combination but...). "Wow, I'm quite surprised. You usually don't have good things to say but I must admit you're right. I did get Sango pregnant out of love and I'm glad that it's her I did it with."  
  
Inuyasha slammed his cup down and looked at Miroku. "Oi! What do you mean when you said I usually don't have good things to say? Speak monk!  
  
Across the room, a young malicious looking woman, about the same age as Kagome but slightly older, stared at the small group across the room. She mostly stared at the silver haired hanyou and had a particular liking towards him. Something that made her attracted to him.  
  
'Hmm. I can't exactly place it, but that man seems so familiar. It feels like I've known him forever but I haven't even met the guy. It's just like when I met kouga. And who is that girl with him, the one who was shaking him a minute ago? Hmph, I don't like her at all.'  
  
"Kikyo! What are you staring at? Let's go already! Kikyo snap out of it!" A small girl of about ten tugged on Kikyo's sleeve.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry about that Kaede, I just had something in mind." After looking down at her little sister she looked at the group again. "Ok let's go say goodbye to Onigumo okay?"  
  
She grabbed Kaede's small hand and headed towards the door. Of course she passed by the table her 'mystery man' was sitting at and glared daggers at Kagome's head.  
  
'Brrr. Why does it feel so cold in here all of a sudden? It's the same kind of cold that would emit from Kikyo's cold form. Wait, could she be here? Is that even possible?'  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see an exact Kikyo look-a-like walking past, glaring at Kagome. In response he grabbed Kagome and brought her into a protective hug making Kikyo glare even more in protest.  
  
'What the? It is Kikyo! But how? I'm positive she's dead, unless Kagome didn't get back that part of her soul so it got reincarnated too. I'm sure she's here to get her revenge on Kagome, I'll have to do anything to prevent that from happening.'  
  
"Inuyasha? Uh, can you let me go?" Kagome looked up from his chest.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her and brought his face closer so that their faces were only a centimeter apart and whispered. "No. I refuse to. Can you not sense the evil aura that looms behind us? I suppose not because you're still getting used to being a hanyou. Besides, I think you're very huggable."  
  
His ever so soft voice sent a chill up her spine making her chest crush up against his. It gave her a new sort of feeling, a feeling that sent electric shocks throughout her entire body.  
  
Her friends watched the slowly forming couple with amusement. Knowing the feeling that was coursing through Kagome, having done so themselves, they turned to each other to give all-knowing looks.  
  
'This is just like how Miroku persuaded me to marry him. I really miss hearing that husky, suave voice in my ear. That same voice that would send shivers down my very own spine and those electric shocks throughout my own body.'  
  
Sango sighed as she remembered the second time Miroku ever proposed to her.  
  
Flashback (this is my own made up proposal and not takahashi- san's episode 132. remember I said this was the SECOND time Miroku proposed.)  
  
It was the last few minutes before the sun set and night came and Sango was out in the river taking her bath. She quietly hummed to herself. It had been a week since that lust filled night and she never felt better! Unaware of the intruder stalking towards her, she continued to bathe and hum to herself.  
  
The intruder walked into the river, still quiet as ever, grabbed Sango and brought his mouth to her ear. "Sango." His voice heavy with lust. "I miss caressing your silky skin and I definitely miss rubbing my hands over your firm butt. I finally come back from moushin's temple and let's just say that I'm longing for you"  
  
Sango leaned into the intruder's warm and inviting chest before responding. "Miroku, I didn't sense you coming. I certainly miss you fondling me and truth is. I'm longing for you too." She moaned as Miroku's hands went to work down the small of her back and rested themselves on her hips.  
  
He turned her around so that they were now face to face. "Sango, to me this week has been eternity without you, but..." He moved his face so that their noses would touch.  
  
"If you were to marry me, I would stay by your side forever more. I want a family with you Sango." Sango locked her arms around Miroku's neck.  
  
"You know I love and you know that I'll do anything to make you happy. My heart is yours and so is my hand in marriage." Miroku slowly closed the gap in between them with a chaste kiss. He picked her up bridal style and crushed his lips against hers while taking her into the forest.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
Sango sighed as she reminisced about that wonderful day. Looking towards her husband she thought about her best friend and what she was going through at the moment.  
  
'Who would have thought that Inuyasha and Kagome would make such a good couple? I'm very proud of her and now she'll experience what Miroku and I share.' She turned her head towards the new couple and stared.  
  
Miroku was also giving his thoughts on the event that just happened. 'Nice one Inuyasha, using the 'husky voice' trick. I didn't think you had it in you. Although it kind of makes me jealous. I haven't done such a thing since my second proposal to Sango. Either was those two are meant for each other. Wait a minute, who the hell is Inuyasha staring at?'  
  
He followed Inuyasha's line of sight towards 'Kikyo?! What the fuck is she doing here? I thought she was dead?'  
  
As he looked up again the look-a-like Kikyo was gone and that Inuyasha had let go of Kagome.  
  
"Hey Miroku, did you see who just passed?"  
  
"Yeah, thing is why would Kikyo be here and more importantly how?"  
  
"Wait, Kikyo is here?!" Sango's head snapped up at the sudden news.  
  
"Yeah she is and I have a bad feeling she's here to get her revenge on Kagome. When Kikyo died Kagome didn't get that small part of her soul back so it probably got reincarnated too. I wouldn't be surprised if this new Kikyo also has feelings for me."  
  
Inuyasha tightened his hand into a fist and gave a look of worry towards Kagome. She unclenched his fist and took his hand, holding it close to her face as if to say "Don't leave me" and that's exactly what she asked for.  
  
"Eh? Kagome is there something wrong?"  
  
A tear slid down Kagome's face and landed on Inuyasha's hand. "Don't leave me Inuyasha. Don't leave me and run off to her again. Please do it for me Inuyasha, I can't stand her being around you. If you run to her she might hurt you. I don't care what happens to me just as long as you don't get hurt Inuyasha."  
  
As Inuyasha saw this, his heart yearned to embrace her once again. He of course gave no second thought about it and held her close to his chest. Breathing in the scent of her hair and her natural scent of wild jasmines.  
  
"Kagome, for you I'll do anything. I promise I won't run to her, I promise I'll never leave you. I swear on Naraku's ashes that I won't."  
  
"Ahem. Quite the strong words you have there Inuyasha. It seems like you're really getting into protecting Kagome." Miroku chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson red and let Kagome go after remembering that his friends were right there watching. "Oi monk, stop the staring will ya? Let's go home; I want some real food like ramen."  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, that's a great idea. Besides you still need to be acquainted to electronics and machines. You've got a lot to learn in this time, considering you just skipped 500 years."  
  
The gang got up and drove home. Nothing interesting happened except Miroku was trying to make out with Sango in the back seat but she shyly disagreed and because Kagome would be watching. They reached home in no time and Kagome told her mother about the triplets Sango was having and thought now would be a good time to give them a better tour of the house and all of the devices within.  
  
It took her a week to actually get them to remember which machine did this and that and it took her two just to get them to remember exactly how to use the machine.  
  
Kagome was getting stressed out so one morning she had a chat with her mother...  
  
"Kagome! I need to talk with you!" Kagome's black dog ears sprung to life and tweaked to the sound of her voice being called. She got up and walked to the kitchen after excusing herself from her friends.  
  
"Hey mom, what's up? You called me?"  
  
"Yes I did, I noticed that lately you've been really stressed out. You've been working so hard to teach your friends about the future. Today I want you to take a break from all of this and go shopping or sight-seeing again. Don't come back before 6:00. I have a surprise for you and I'm sure you'd love it."  
  
"Ok, thanks mom, I really need the break. Let me go tell the others." Kagome walked out of the kitchen and bummed into Inuyasha. "Oh I didn't see you there."  
  
"Yeah, well what's this about a surprise? I accidentally overheard your conversation."  
  
"Oh it's okay if you heard us. I was going to tell you guys anyways. Yeah well there's this surprise my mom got us all and she said not to come back before 6:00. In the meantime she says to do whatever we want."  
  
"Oh okay. Want me to tell the others?"  
  
"Sure. I need to go change anyways."  
  
They went up the stairs and separated. Kagome to her bedroom and Inuyasha to Sango and Miroku's room.  
  
"Hey, get ready. We've got to go somewhere; Midoru told Kagome and I. She doesn't want us to come home until dinner time. She says that she it's a surprise."  
  
"Yeah, what Inuyasha said! I know the perfect place to go while we wait. It's the Tokyo tower and I'm sure you'll have a good time. Let's go, there's so much to see but so little time!" Kagome was standing at the doorway ready to hit the road.  
  
She grabbed Inuyasha's hand in her own and started to walk out. "Hey aren't you forgetting some friends?" Miroku and Sango got up and quickly followed their friends out as well.  
  
Only taking a few minutes of driving to their point of destination, they got out and stared in awe at Tokyo tower, the gigantic red and white marvel before them. The group's attention never wavering, well Inuyasha's was but still.  
  
"What do you think? It's a pretty great sight, right?" Kagome looked out of the window to see the city below.  
  
"It's astounding! Look at all the people and buildings; they're so small from up here!" Sango smiled.  
  
They spent their time wisely and went to other famous places as well. The time went by so fast and their fun soon came to an end when Midoru called Kagome's cell phone. (Almost everyone has a cell phone nowadays so Kagome has one too.)  
  
"Kagome here!"  
  
"Hi dear, it's alright to come back home now." Midoru gleefully said at the other end of the line.  
  
"No problem mom, we just finished our sight-seeing and are starving. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Well I'm sure you are after running around all of Tokyo, don't worry about it. It's something special though, and I haven't forgotten about the surprise. It took me awhile to get but my patience paid off."  
  
"Oo, you make it sound so interesting."  
  
"Indeed, I'm sure it is."  
  
"Ok see you in a bit mom." Kagome put her cell phone away in her purse and took out the car keys jingling them in her small hands.  
  
"Anyone hungry? My mom just called and said we can come back and that we better get ready for this surprise that she got us." She got into the car, accompanied by her friends, and drove home to see her mother out front.  
  
'I wonder what exactly this surprise is. Mom is not one to surprise people so what ever she got me and my friends must be really special.'  
  
They walked inside and sat at the dinner table. Everyone was quiet as the food was passed out and eaten which is quite unusual but nonetheless the silence ended when dinner was finished.  
  
"Well, now that our stomachs are filled let's get to the surprise's I've gotten for all of you. It's something not worth saying because you would want proof as to if it is true. So I give you this letter in which holds your gifts."  
  
Midoru took out a slightly thick envelop and gave it out to Kagome. "Well open it. I've waited all day to see the look on your face when you find out what it is."  
  
Slowly Kagome undid the top of the letter and read aloud what it said. "Congratulations, you are now the proud owners of an..." Kagome's face lit up when she saw the next word. "An apartment! And, they're right across the street!"  
  
She jumped up and down with excitement holding the letter above her head. "Look there's even four keys for all of us. It says we get two apartments; they're both next to each other so I'm guessing one is for you two." Kagome pointed Sango and Miroku's keys towards them and tossed it over. "The other apartment is for... me and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh? What's the matter? Is that a problem Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her with curious golden eyes that kind of made her take back what she said. Ever since that night they kissed she's been trying to avoid him as much as possible but living under the same roof was tough. And now that she was going to be under the same roof with him, alone, kind of freaked her out.  
  
'It's okay, I've gone through two whole weeks with him sleeping in my room and he hasn't done anything to invade my privacy but why should this matter now? There are two bedrooms in each apartment so Inuyasha can have one and I can have the other, but I'm sure Shippo would want to tag along. He can sleep with me or in Inuyasha's room, he's no hassle.'  
  
Kagome sort of hesitated to answer Inuyasha's questions and had to muster up a lot of courage to even say something. "No... it's not... it's not a problem. I'm just a little shocked that's all, no big deal."  
  
Just then Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder dressed in some of his future clothing. "Hey Kagome! Did you like the surprise? I had to help them move everything into those apartment things. Oh and I'm staying with you and Inuyasha!"  
  
"No big surprise there. I'm proud of you. You helped move all of those heavy items into the apartments." She hugged Shippo tightly to show her appreciation. "Is it okay if we go over to see them mom?"  
  
"Hey it's your apartment; I'm not in charge of what you want to do anymore."  
  
"Thank you so much mom." She let Shippo down and hugged her Midoru as well. "C'mon Inuyasha let's go, you too Sango and Miroku." She started to drag Inuyasha out of the door again (there seems to be too much of that going on) and ran, no skipped all the to the apartment.  
  
'gods, I swear. Even though she's really cute now, she's way too strong, maybe as strong as me? Oh well, it doesn't matter just as long as she's happy.' Inuyasha let Kagome drag him the rest of the way followed by Sango and Miroku.  
  
Down the hallway a man walked stubbornly towards the vending machine in the washing room. He was no taller than Inuyasha, had blue eyes, and long tied up hair. (Do you know who it is? I bet you have a pretty good idea who. - Hah!) He mumbled and cursed quietly under his breath complaining about his girlfriend.  
  
"That damn Ayame. 'Get me this, get me that' what do I look like, her slave? Just because I'm betrothed to that women doesn't mean I am. Man she never shuts up. Agh, I need a life!"  
  
Kagome, no paying attention as to where she was going, bumped into none other than Kouga! She fell on top of Inuyasha and was basically straddling him. Her head was down to hide her embarrassment but lifted it up to talk. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me, I'm kind of new here and my friends and I were in a hurry to see our apartments? Kouga, is that you?"  
  
She got up and brought her face close to his. "It is you! Long time no see, looks like you've been reincarnated! I'm surprised you still look the same." She hugged him and smiled.  
  
Kouga had a look that said 'what the hell?!' and he was indeed thinking that. 'Who the hell is this girl and how does she know my name?'  
  
Inuyasha finally got up and didn't hesitate to pry Kagome off of Kouga. He gave Kouga a death glare as he held Kagome tight. "I see you're back Kouga and you're still trying to steal my woman. Just keep away and I won't smash your face on the ground." 'He's apparently still a full youkai so he must know I'm a hanyou.'  
  
"What the hell did I do to you? And like you can beat me up anyways puppy- boy! My great-great-great grandfather told me about you, Inuyasha! You're a hanyou, a half-breed, you're pathetic. Although, he didn't mention this lovely creature before me, I'm going to take her from you out of anger."  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were running just to catch up and when they came they were shocked to see Kouga and Inuyasha having a glaring contest.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kouga, stop it. Now is not the time to fight. Inuyasha don't make me say the S-word, I still haven't taken it off"  
  
Inuyasha flinched and slowly backed away. "I'm surprised. You actually let this girl command just because she can control you with a single word? Hmph. You're a disgrace to the youkai race everywhere, you know that?"  
  
"Not as much as you wolf-boy."  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"Wolf-boy!"  
  
"Dammit, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the pavement in seconds, still painful as ever. "That's what you get Inuyasha. And you, Kouga, I hope you have a good evening. We must be going now." When the spell finally broke Inuyasha raised himself from the ground and dusted himself off. Kagome hooked her arm to his and started to walk in a fast pace.  
  
"Uhh. Bye then I guess." Kouga watched as they turned the corner not aware of the other three people behind him. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku quickly went after their friends and just flew right over Kouga just to catch up.  
  
"What a weird group. It was nice to meet that girl though, I didn't quite catch her name but that girl said she's staying here so I'm bound to meet her again. And then there's that stupid puppy, Inuyasha. What to do about him? Oh shit, look at the time, Ayame's going to have a fit when I come back." He too ran back to his apartment and was met with an agitated Ayame.  
  
Now back to our favorite gang...  
  
They finally reached their apartments, unlocked the doors, and stepped into the dark rooms. Kagome stuck her hand out and felt the wall for a light switch. Click. Everything became bright and clear. Inuyasha and Kagome were standing in the living room, excitement etched on Kagome's face. She ran down they hallway and into her bedroom.  
  
All of her stuff was put out and arranged, the room was basically immaculate and she loved it. The room was a bit bigger than her last room and had more spaces to put things. She jumped on her bed and snuggled the sheets.  
  
"This is great; I wonder what Sango and Miroku's reaction was? Or even better, what was Inuyasha's?" (a/n: Sango and Miroku's reaction was the same as theirs.)  
  
"Do you really want to know what my reaction was?" Again he leaned on the door post and stared at the surprised girl.  
  
"Hey, don't scare me like that. Yeah well I am curious as to what you think of this place." She sat up on her bed and stared back.  
  
"It's nice, I'm just glad I'm staying with you. Shippo said he wants to sleep with me tonight and said to tell you that 'I'm not neglecting you Kagome'." He got walked over and placed the back of his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Kagome, you do know I love you right?"  
  
A blush appeared on her face before she responded. "Umm, yeah."  
  
"Well because I do, I will protect you from anything. I'll protect you from Kouga and Kikyo. Even it costs my life. I would do anything to make you happy Kagome." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss upon her lips that became fiercer after a few seconds.  
  
It would have gotten farther if Shippo wasn't there to interfere. "Ahem. I'm kind of sleepy now so I'll be in your room Inuyasha."  
  
"Ugh. Okay I'll be there in a second. Good night Kagome. We can continue this later." Inuyasha left the room leaving the female hanyou alone. She didn't mind but her body stirred. It was calling for him, that kiss did more than expected. Lust filled her chocolate eyes but she didn't know. The only thing that was on her mind at the time was Inuyasha and that kiss she received.  
  
Finally Kagome got up and readied herself for bed. She climbed in and closed her eyes hoping that she'll fall asleep soon. 'It's not working! I can't get him out of my head. I'm making such a fuss over a small kiss, what's the matter with me?'  
  
Kagome laid in her bed for an hour, staring at the ceiling, until there was a knock on her door. It opened and Inuyasha's head popped in.  
  
"Hey Kagome. I couldn't sleep and seems like you can't either so can I try in here? Don't worry about the runt; he's snoring like a demon. Okay he is one but still I can't sleep."  
  
"Sure why not. Did you bring a blanket or something to sleep on?"  
  
"Uh, No? I was hoping you'd let me sleep with you...."  
  
"Err, You hentai! Fine, get in."

* * *

Ah. That was the end of a 4,457 word fanfiction. I beat my old chapter by a lot. Okay like I said at the beginning I hope for at least 10 reviews, it helps me make ideas for the next chapter if you review so keep it up.  
  
Also get yourselves ready because 'when a fanfiction gives you lemons, MAKE LEMONADE!' and so things are gonna get sweet. Oh and do tell me if I'm going to fast for everyone to understand. I kind of got confused myself when writing this. Have fun this summer and happy fanfiction hunting!  
  
-Dogdemon101


	5. Slumber Party!

Blacked Out  
  
Thank you so much to all of the reviewers and a special thanks to yuya, Shakujou, and Destiny's Angel (Hope to see you on the message board.) Also this is to The Soultaker, I'm not exactly a Kikyo-hater but a very strong Kag/Inu fan. Don't worry, I'm not gonna let Kikyo have Inuyasha. (Oops, that was a bit of a spoiler but that's okay.) Also to my friends the baby olive and sapphirebaby09 who reviewed me as well.  
  
I see that a lot of you are begging for a lemon. Well I'm gonna make this so tasty you'll love it. (Okay, now I'm just exaggerating...)  
  
Anyways let's get on with the fanfiction. I don't want you hating me. You know the rules 17 or hentai read on but those with a weak constitution please evacuate this page.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, I couldn't sleep and it seems like you can't either so can I try in here? Don't worry about the runt; he's snoring like a demon. Okay he is one but still I can't sleep. Please let me sleep in here!" Inuyasha gave her his best puppy-eye looks he could muster and of course she couldn't resist.  
  
'The man I love so dearly is now before me, shirtless. With nothing on but pants and big drooping puppy-eyes so that he can sleep with me. Who am I to refuse?' Kagome sighed before gesturing him inside of the room.  
  
"Sure, why not. Did you bring a blanket or something to sleep on?"  
  
"Uh, No? I was hoping you'd let me sleep with you...."  
  
"Err, You hentai! Fine, get in." She moved over and Inuyasha climbed in.  
  
"Thanks Kagome, Good night." He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Good night to you too Inuyasha." His arm snaked its way around Kagome's waist and pulled her close. She detested to herself at first, saying this was wrong, but then she remembered that she loved Inuyasha so much and snuggled closer to his shirtless chest.  
  
A few minutes passed while in this adorable position and both were starting to get comfortable, a bit too comfortable. Inuyasha's hand started to make small circles around her slightly exposed hip.  
  
Such affection was sending shocks throughout Kagome again. She shivered under his very touch. Noticing this Inuyasha was curious as to what was wrong.  
  
He turned towards her and asked, "Kagome, are you cold or something? What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, um it's nothing it's just that there was a sudden chill in the room."  
  
He pulled her even closer, if that were possible, until their bodies were touching. She felt the heat radiating off of his muscular chest and couldn't help but relax in his comforting arms. She lifted her head so that it was now face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
Her eyes were filled to the rim with lust and her lips parted slightly as if to beg for something. Inuyasha gladly gave Kagome what she wished for and what she wished for was a hot-searing passionate kiss that made Kagome beg for even more.  
  
Inuyasha's tongue slid its way into Kagome's mouth and the two battled it out. Kagome's small hands started to feel up his muscles all the while not letting go of their kiss. Finally they let go to breath and to gain there composure, but it went right out the window.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha regained his breath he attached himself to her neck and nibbled and sucked on her flesh leaving it red. She moaned as his hands went under her shirt and started to fondle and massage her breasts.  
  
He hastily pulled off her shirt in attempt to touch every single spot on her small figure. His hands slowly unhooked the bra; Kagome didn't make a move as he did so. She sat there naked with nothing but her panties on. It gave Inuyasha more access to her gracious body.  
  
He went back to work on her breasts but this time his started to suck and nibble on them until they were hard. Her moaning made his erection harden and throb. He couldn't wait to be inside of Kagome, but he didn't want to hurt her and he certainly didn't want to lose her. So he took his time.  
  
Inuyasha had never really gotten this far with Kikyo before. All he ever did with Kikyo was hug and kiss, but what he was doing with Kagome was entirely instinct. He didn't exactly know what he was doing either.  
  
His claws trailed its way down to her panties and stopped. Inuyasha pouted when his eyes caught sight of her panties and that it was in the way of him continuing his escapade. His mouth turned up in a little cocky grin and his hands attached themselves onto the top of the panty. He slid them down and threw them off the bed, not giving a care as to where they landed.  
  
He brought his face down to her opening and smelled her sweet aroma. Again he trailed his hand down to her opening and stuck two fingers in. She jerked her head back in surprise and moaned loudly against the thrusting of his fingers.  
  
"Inuyasha...stop...teasing me!" She breathed out.  
  
Inuyasha did as she wished and slid them out. He licked her juices off of his fingers and sat up so he could take off his pants which Kagome was tugging on. Off the bed they went, being forgotten on the floor as the two lovers kissed.  
  
Inuyasha, who was now on top of Kagome, was trailing kisses all over her stomach and breasts. He finally stopped his scrumptious torture and looked at Kagome with serious eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want this Kagome?"  
  
"You got me this worked up and now you're trying to back down? That's not the Inuyasha I know. Of course I want this, otherwise you would be outside and sleeping on the couch. I need you Inuyasha because, I love you!"  
  
"Kagome, you know I love you too it's just that I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to be the one to make you cry and I don't want to be the one to give you pain."(A/n: sorry if it sounds so much like Sango and Miroku's first time.)  
  
"Inuyasha, let's just get on with it." She crushed her lips against his and hooked her legs around his waist. His erected cock rubbed against her clit making her moan deeply in her throat. He was still so surprised by her determination that he didn't notice she flipped him over to straddle him.  
  
He looked up for a mere second before his instincts yet again took over. And in a flash the next thing he knew Kagome was once again under him. His penis centimeters away from her opening. He really couldn't wait any longer; he just had to make Kagome his tonight because it was the last day before the new moon and he had to be a hanyou in order to do it.  
  
In order to mark Kagome his forever, he must mate with her and mark her on the neck with a bite. A sign that would be recognized by all and to tell the world of demons that she is his. However, if he were human during this time the mating ceremony would not be completed.  
  
"Heh. You're mine now Kagome." Playfully growled Inuyasha. He slowly pushed his penis in and stopped at the barrier. Taking a quick breath he made thrust and broke the barrier and started a steady rhythm.  
  
Now that he was one step closer to making Kagome his, he sped things up a bit. He wanted everything to be perfect for their first time together. Again he moved faster in hopes of finishing soon.  
  
"Hold on Kagome, we're almost there. I just have to bite you on the neck so relax when the time comes okay?" Inuyasha said between breaths.  
  
"Uhh, okay." Moaned out Kagome.  
  
Noticing that Kagome was very near to climaxing and was already clamping around his member, he yet again sped up making the bed beneath them shake. He finally came and yelled "Now!" and bit down hard on her neck. He drew blood and lapped it up. He again kissed Kagome and shared the metallic taste of her blood.  
  
He groaned as they kissed when all of his seed filled her womb. That was it; the little mating ceremony was finished. He slid out of Kagome and fell on the bed and looked at her with loving eyes.  
  
"Kagome, now that we're finally united I want to take this moment to ask you. Will you....will you be my wife?"  
  
She looked at him for a second and tears started to well up in her brown eyes. "I...I can't believe it but yes, I will gladly be your wife."  
  
"Kagome...." He embraced her close and nuzzled her hair. They stayed this way until the first rays of sunlight hit them. Not letting last nights accounts go.  
  
Inuyasha got up and left the room knowing that the little kitsune would be curious as to where he went. He really didn't want to leave his mate but since she was going to be up in a few minutes made him worry less.  
  
He was right though; Kagome was up only 5 minutes after him when she realized that all of the warmth was gone. She put on a long shirt and pants and made her way to what was formerly Inuyasha's room to see that Inuyasha was sitting at the edge of the bed watching Shippo sleep.  
  
She walked over and sat next to him. She brushed away the stray hairs that covered Shippo's face and smiled. "Well it seems like you two don't bicker as much anymore. Oh by the way, what are we going to tell Sango and the others?"  
  
"Tell them what?" said the sleepy voice of the kitsune. Shippo sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at Kagome. She looked very surprised by the fact that he heard but relaxed after a second to tell him.  
  
"That me and Inuyasha are going to get married!"  
  
"What?!" yelled Shippo as his eyes grew big. "That's very sudden. You know you do smell like you're mated with. I'm sure Inuyasha is responsible for that." Said Shippo as he pointed to Kagome's neck.  
  
"Yeah and because of that you can't sleep with her anymore, why? Because you must know that you're a big demon now so grow up and learn to sleep in here." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Aww. How come I can't sleep with her anymore?"  
  
"Cause she's mine runt! Now c'mon and get dressed. We're going back to Midoru's for breakfast so we need to get Miroku and Sango as well."

* * *

After picking up Sango and Miroku and walking to Midoru's house....  
  
"So how was your first night in your new apartments?"  
  
"It was great mom, thank you so much!" smiled Kagome.  
  
"Yes indeed Midoru. It was very comfortable." Said Sango.  
  
"Oh umm mom, Inuyasha and I want to tell you something. Actually we want to tell all of you." Kagome pushed back her seat and stood up with Inuyasha by her side. "We are...getting married."  
  
Silence was the first response and was followed by stares before Midoru got up and walked over to Kagome. Her hair covered her eyes and a small grin was fixed on her face. She slowly raised her head and then....hugged her daughter tightly. She looked at Inuyasha warningly. "If you ever go and hurt my daughter you'll be sent straight to me. You understand?"  
  
"Uhh yes ma'am. Don't worry I won't let anything hurt her." He gave Kagome a reassuring smile.  
  
"Good. Now when do we start planning?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then at there newly engaged friends. "Could you two follow us real quick?"  
  
The two couples left the room and went into the living room. It was quiet at first but then Sango hugged Kagome and congratulated her, saying that it would've happened soon or later.  
  
"Thanks Sango but you didn't look so excited in the dining room."  
  
"Well that's because we were utterly surprised, but that's not the only reason why we didn't respond so quickly. We were concerned about you two getting married."  
  
"Why though?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because Kikyo is back remember? I'm sure she'll do anything to prevent you guys." Miroku exclaimed. "You've got to be careful, who knows what Kikyo will do if she finds out."  
  
"Miroku is right, but like I said I'll protect you no matter what the consequences." Said Inuyasha firmly.  
  
"Okay then, let's just have a small wedding. It's better if no one really knows about it." Kagome said.  
  
Later that day....  
  
In celebration of the glorious news, Midoru took everyone out to eat at Mikado's. (Anyone ever hear of it? Heh, it's really in Las Vegas. In the Mirage hotel.) One of the fanciest Japanese restaurants around.  
  
On entering the fine establishment, they were quickly seated and given their menus. After a few minutes a waitress came and it was none other than, Kikyo.  
  
"Good evening and welcome to Mikado's. How may I help you on this fine day?" Kikyo said with slight displeasure.  
  
She didn't look at her customers and neither did they but when Kagome spoke first, she immediately looked down while Kagome looked up and saw the horror.  
  
"Oh my god! It's you!" She quickly scanned the table and spotted Inuyasha who just now noticed her and was glaring. "Hmph. What do you want? I don't have all day; there are other tables to serve."  
  
Sango and Miroku also took this time to see what was going on and had the same reaction. Midoru who had no idea why all of them were glaring at the waitress, decided to just put in her order.  
  
"Yeah, I would like the Tori Katsu." Said Midoru cheerfully breaking everyone out of there trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh, okay." Kikyo wrote it down and moved onto the next person. After taking their order and walking away, she slightly overheard their little conversation.  
  
'Oh so there's going to be a wedding is there? I'll stop them before they even say a word. This calls for some back up help.' She escaped and went to the bathroom to call Kouga and tell him about the news in which she just learned.  
  
Now that she knew about the wedding and was already preparing to ruin it, Kikyo told her fellow workers that she would turn in early. She left immediately and headed out for Kouga's apartment.

* * *

Well that was the end of that chapter. Sorry it wasn't very long but I wanted to get it out before I went to Australia for two weeks.  
  
Was the "lemonade" good? Hope you all liked it! This time I ask for 15 or more reviews. I know that you gave me more than asked for last time but once you accomplish that I promise you'll have your story. Okay, ja ne to you all! 


	6. Wedding plans and scheming in the new mo...

Blacked Out  
  
Yeah well I really don't know why I post stuff here in the beginning so let's just continue. Oh yeah I'm back from Australia so here's your fanfic...  
  
Chapter 6a: Wedding plans and scheming in the new moon

* * *

'Oh so there's going to be a wedding is there? I'll stop them before they even say a word. This calls for some back up help.' She escaped and went to the bathroom to call Kouga and tell him about the news in which she just learned.  
  
Now that she knew about the wedding and was already preparing to ruin it, Kikyo told her fellow workers that she would turn in early, being careful not to mention why. She left immediately and headed out for Kouga's apartment.  
  
Kouga opened his door and let Kikyo come in. She sat down on his couch and started thinking. 'What would be the best way to ruin this little relationship? I could make a dramatic entrance with Kouga and then take things into my own hands. No that won't work what would Kouga do? I know he wants Ayame out of the way and wants Inuyasha's girl but how? They've got their friends there to stop us!'  
  
"Damn, we don't have enough information. I didn't hear them talk about when or where this will take place, how stupid of me! I was too surprised by the news to pay attention to that!" Kikyo made a fist in her lap showing disappointment.  
  
"Damn right you're stupid but I would be like that too if I were actually there. Well that means we're gonna have to use what's closest to them, their friends! Kagome said that they were living here in this building so we can try and find their apartment!" Kouga started pacing the floor.  
  
"Who is Kagome? Is that Inuyasha's girl?" Kikyo looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah she's that puppy's mate..."  
  
"Don't call him puppy! Let's try and focus here. Okay you said she lives here, her friends too. Do you know where exactly in this building?"  
  
"No, but we can follow them secretly and then force the information from them!"  
  
"I don't think it would be that easy. They seem pretty strong and very protective of their friends. They won't hand over the information if you asked politely."  
  
"Hey, it might work. Always works for me anyway...."  
  
"Well that's you! But what's really important to know right now is the time and place of their wedding. We need to plan a day to strike."  
  
"Yeah, I know. When's the next day you're off work?"  
  
"Tomorrow... why?"  
  
"That's when we'll strike...." Both smirked and smiled evilly as thoughts of what they could do filled their heads.  
  
Back to the group at Mikado's.....  
  
The food arrived and was passed out. They were hesitant as first since Kikyo was the one who put in the order, but they ate it anyway and found that it was safe and tasted excellent!  
  
Inuyasha looked around the table and smiled at all of his friends, especially Kagome. He finally made Kagome his and now they couldn't be separated for life. He again smiled at that thought but stopped as he noticed that Midoru was staring at him with an astounded look and that was when he remembered he was a human this night.  
  
"Inuyasha, why is your hair black? You look normal!" said a surprised Midoru.  
  
"I'm a human on this night but please don't tell anyone. It could cost my life, even worse Kagome's because she's a hanyou too. We don't know when she'll become human again."  
  
"And if such information were to reach Kikyo's ears, she would use it to her advantage. I don't know how she could do anything though." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder where she went because she didn't serve us the food." Sango looked around as if to see a crouching Kikyo behind a hidden bush. (snicker, I kind of got that from the movie "crouching tiger hidden dragon")  
  
"Oh who cares about her? Let's just try and have a good time tonight." Midoru cheerfully spoke as she raised her wine glass. "To my future son-in-law Inuyasha and my daughter Kagome!"  
  
They spent almost all night there and didn't arrive home till late. Kagome dragged herself to her bedroom and plopped herself on her bed. Inuyasha followed suite to the bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Aww c'mon Kagome. You tired already? And here I was hoping we could have a little fun before we hit the hay!"  
  
Kagome sat up and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Inuyasha, I'd love to but my mom said not to elope. She would know if we did or not. Like for example if I end up pregnant then she'd really know."  
  
"That never stopped you before. Tell me Kagome, do you want pups?" Inuyasha brought his hand to her face and caressed it.  
  
"I do, but...."  
  
"There's your answer. There's nothing you should be worried about." He removed his hand.  
  
"I'm not worried, I really do want kids but are you ready for such a commitment? I mean where are we going to get money from? I can't mooch off my mom forever. Money is the least of our problems, where would the baby sleep? This is the same problem for Sango and Miroku!"  
  
"They could sleep in Shippo's room, he can watch after the pup. As for money I don't know what to do. This is your time Kagome; I'm not that familiar with it yet. I told you you're worrying too much, you're just a bit antsy still but try not to get so worried. We're going to get married and we'll spend the rest of our lives worrying about that so let it wait." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I know I'm worrying too much about all of this but it's all too good to be true. Let's just rest tonight; so much has happened in the last 24 hours...." She stripped herself into nothing but her underwear and climbed into bed.  
  
Inuyasha took off the suit and pants that were bought for him and stood there with his boxers. He also climbed into bed and both of his strong arms wrapped its way around Kagome pulling her close. They closed their eyes and slept the moonless night away still in each other's embrace.

* * *

Okay that was the end of chapter 6a. Sorry so very sorry for not making it long but this was all I planned for the first half of the chapter.  
  
This is just a little survey so if you are reading this then I would like your opinion on some ideas for fanfictions I have. In order to give me that opinion you HAVE to review me (or e-mail me but I might delete you, thinking you're spam.... AND PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY IDEAS! I'LL KNOW IF YOU DID!)  
  
The Real World Inuyasha Style- What happens when you get 10 random characters from Inuyasha and stick them in a house on top of Mt. Fuji for 3 whole months? Hell, that's what! Read and review as you watch them go through the stupidest, craziest, most idiotic things EVER! (The idea was from the mind of my friend the baby olive and me so I guess it's bound to be great!)

Last Christmas (x-mas release) - Sango POV. Sango, one night, contemplates on her life with Miroku and her relationship with him and in the process remembers her first time with him. (Not exactly the best but this was actually one my first ideas for an M/S fic! I've had better though....)

Past Lives, Future Memories (I just know that my friends are going to find this weird but this category gets A LOT of reviews so I wanna try it.) – (ITS HARRY POTTER) It's year seven at Hogwarts and our trio are still as close as ever, except that Ron and Hermione are getting closer. When Ron and Hermione starting having weird dreams about their past lives and find out that they were somehow connected, emotions arise as well as problems when not only love is found. Voldemort is back to yet again ruin Harry's life. Can something other than friendship save him from this life of suffering and loss? (Oh yeah did I mention its ron/herm and har/gin?)  
  
Those are all of the ideas I have so far so if you think that at least one of them is good, review me and say it. PLEASE! Okay then, thank you and hope to hear reading my next chapter soon!  
  
-dogdemon101


	7. Surprises around every corner in the ful...

Blacked Out

Sorry about the last chapter but like I said it was just half of the real chapter. Anyways here is the second half of chapter 6. Oh by the way just to make sure no one gets confused with Sango's pregnancy she's now in her 2 month. I don't want you to get confused now.....

Chapter 6b: Surprises around every corner in the full moon.

* * *

They closed their eyes and slept the moonless night away still in each other's embrace. The sun rose and they stirred. They slipped into something comfortable and sat in the kitchen while waiting for Shippo to wake up.

They talked about nothing important, just stuff like when Sango would be expecting and money problems. They just finished their conversation when the little kitsune decided to wake up. Shippo came out and climbed into a chair at the table.

"So what's up for today? More importantly what's for breakfast? I'm starved!" Shippo asked while his stomach growled.

"We're all hungry runt. Can you whip up some ramen for us Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Well I'd love to but we have no food here at the moment. How about we get Sango and Miroku and go out to eat? We can get the food for here later. Does that sound good?"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha stood up and started heading towards his room. "We don't have all day, let's go already."

Right next door.... (We finally get to see sango and Miroku in there apartment!)

Miroku and Sango sat in there bed also in each other's arms. Miroku moved one of his hands down to her belly and rested it upon the obvious bump. He smiled at Sango and kissed her forehead.

Just the thought of him having kids made smile. He never felt happier. Life as he knew it had totally changed and he supposed for the better. He no longer had the fear of dying, he was married and was expecting, and now he lived in Kagome's time which was totally unexplainable as to how that happened.

Sango snuggled closer to him for warmth but the little moment ended when the sound of knocking could be heard. Kirara mewed to let Miroku know. He got up and put on some jeans and a shirt and quickly made his way to the door to answer it.

He opened it and was immediately pushed aside as Inuyasha came barging in yelling, "Hurry up and get ready 'cause me and Shippo are hungry." Kagome and Shippo were not that far behind.

"Good morning to you too Inuyasha. Are we eating at Midoru's again?" Miroku asked.

"No, we're going somewhere else. Hope you don't mind. We could have it to go if you want." Kagome said.

At that moment Sango came out wearing a very long shirt and had a look of curiosity on her face. "What's going on Miroku? I swear I heard Inuyasha and Kagome in here." That was when she saw them sitting on the couch.

"Oh. What's the occasion? Why are you guys here so early in the morning?"

"Well Kagome wants to eat at another one of those restaurant places again." Miroku politely exclaimed.

"That sounds good! Let me get ready too!"

In no time they were ready to hit the road. Getting into the car, Kagome checked her bag to see if there was enough money and that her keys were there. Off they went into the streets of Tokyo.

She decided that Anno Miller's would be a perfect place to eat breakfast at. (If you've read 'Your and My Secret' then you'd understand but I doubt it. It's a parody of Anna Miller's. ANYWAYS!) They stepped inside, were quickly seated, and were quickly feed!

By the time they got out of the restaurant it was already 10:00 (they were up at 9:00 so that really was some quick service.) so they had a lot of time to kill. Wanting to stick to the schedule, Kagome lead them to the grocery store next.

The last time they went to the store, things kind of got out of hand. It was Sango and Miroku's first time and so they of course got excited and started going through everything. But this time was different, now they knew what they liked to eat. Occasionally they would be adventurous and try something new.

They went down the isles of the store looking at the varieties of food, picking out whatever seemed nesscessary. They finally came to the counter and paid and loaded the stuff in the small car. The clock in the car read 12:00 which was a big surprise because they really did have a lot of time to kill. And so the next stop was home.

Nothing else really happened that day and nothing else really happened in the two weeks that followed. It was now the day before the full moon and so Kagome decided she would go out and secretly get some jobs for Miroku and Inuyasha. She saw an ad in the paper earlier that day and decided to pay this company a visit.

She drove up in front of a huge building with the words 'Silver Fang Inc.' written in big bold silver letters. She walked into a long hallway that lead to another door and upon opening that door she saw the secretary.

She asked the woman behind the desk if she could see the president of the building but was immediately turned when she didn't have an appointment. Kagome sighed in defeat and turned around disappointed.

As she walked towards the door leading into the hallway, a silver-like blur blocked her. She looked up to see the tall figure before her with golden eyes and silver hair, but it wasn't Inuyasha. It was Sesshoumaru!

"I thought I smelled you. You're that girl who would always hang out with my pathetic brother. Yet you seem quite different. You're a hanyou now aren't you? Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Uh...yeah I am a hanyou now, but look at you! I mean I'd ask the same thing because you've certainly changed too! You cut your hair and got new clothes! That's quite a surprise but you still kept your tail. (I love sesshou's fluff!) Do you work here or something?"

"Yes, well living for over 500 years, a change is definitely in need. As for me working here, I'm the president."

"WHAT?!"

"Is there a problem with that? And you still haven't answered my question." His eyes narrowed and stared intensely at Kagome.

"There's no problem at all. It's just that....the reason I'm here is.... I was hoping....youdletmirokuandinuyashaworkhere." Kagome said as quickly as she could. Sesshoumaru looked shocked like as if someone just shot him. (Could you imagine that? Sesshoumaru shocked? LOL!)

He quickly regained his composure and looked at Kagome again. "Why don't we discuss this some more over lunch?" He turned around and started walking in a different direction then she intended but she followed him all the way to his car.

They drove to a small but private coffee shop and sat down near the window. They put in their orders and while they waited their earlier conversation was continued.

"So you were hoping I'd hire Inuyasha and that monk friend of yours, Miroku right? I highly doubt they would be of use to me because they don't have the proper skills, but I'll think of something."

"Oh my God! So you'll hire them? Thank you so much!"

"Yes, but why do you want me to hire them?"

"I have my reasons...."

"And how exactly did you bring the monk here? Did you bring the other people in that little group of yours?"

"We found a way to bring them here after Sango found out she was pregnant!"

"Ah. That explains why I couldn't find that little brother of mine. So the taijiya is pregnant. By the monk I presume?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Well the two seemed to be all over each other already. Anyways, I don't mean to be rude or anything but can I ask what those reasons you mentioned early are? You don't have to tell me but I'm just curious."

"Oh, you have every right to be curious! Well one of the reasons is because we need the money and I don't want to mooch off my mom forever. Another reason is Sango's pregnancy and I'm sure that they would need some stuff. The last reason is that Inuyasha and I are getting married and we don't have enough money. Even if it's going to be a small wedding...."

"Those are all good reasons. What's this about a wedding? So you and my little brother are mates now too? Took you guys long enough. I'll tell you what, I'll sponsor you're wedding. You'll have the money and everything you need but on one condition."

"What might that condition be?" The food finally arrived and was passed out. Kagome still waited for Sesshoumaru to answer before eating her food.

"You have to find me a mate as well." He said taking the fork.

"That won't be so hard what kind of girl do you like?"

"It doesn't matter..." He sounded as if he were lonely. I mean Jaken was still around but the toad was starting to really get on his nerves. After the death of Rin he tried to get over it because she was just a human but he couldn't.

It seemed like the little girl who grew up and left to start her own family rubbed off on the guy. He wasn't so stern or serious anymore. Kagome looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay, I don't need your pity but that's the one condition. So if you want me to sponsor you then you better get to it." He tried to say that as a rude remark but it didn't work.

The rest of their lunch was quiet. Kagome talked about some other things to lighten the mood. Sesshoumaru drove her back and said that he would call her if he found a job for them.

She drove back home still thinking about her lunch with Sesshoumaru. 'Wait till Inuyasha hears about this.' She thought. She climbed up the stairs and unlocked the door. She opened it and was immediately tackled by Shippo.

"Hey Kagome! Where have you been all day? Inuyasha was worried sick!"

Shippo jumped down from Kagome's shoulder and walked inside followed by Kagome. "Well I went to go do an errand. You won't believe who I ran into while I was out!"

"Welcome home Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Who did you see?"

"It was your brother Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha's eyes started to fill with anger but also with worry. "Why is he still here? What did he want from you? More importantly what did he do to you?"

"Calm down Inuyasha its okay. Actually the reason I bumped into him is because I was looking for a job."

"Why?"

"Well it's not really for me....but for you and Miroku! I don't want you guys sitting on you ass all day long. Plus yesterday I signed you up to learn how to drive because I'm not going to do it all the time."

"What?! How come I have to do it? Why can't Miroku?"

"Because I said so. Oh yeah, Inuyasha can we go and visit Kaede? There's so much I want to tell her!"

Inuyasha looked kind of reluctant because he still didn't tell her that he used the jewel, but he played along so as to not make her mad. I mean it was one thing to say no but to say no and have her go anyways only to find out she can't get back? He didn't want that to happen.

Kagome took Shippo's hand and walked out the door followed by Inuyasha who locked it. (Now you must be thinking 'he's way to short to be walking right next to Kagome without dangling.' Well guess what he finally grew a bit taller.)

They walked down the street and walked across to the Higarashi Shrine. Kagome's grandfather was outside and was sweeping as usual. They said hi and walked to the well. Kagome looked at it for a few seconds before walking towards it.

Inuyasha reached out his hand and grabbed Kagome's hand in his own. She looked at him and then at the well. She sat on the wood looking down at the bottom. Her feet dangling as she got ready to jump. She got into her position and was about to jump when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome, I really don't think you want to go through the well."

"Why not? I just want to see Kaede. It won't be for long. I mean it's not as though I'll encounter a demon while I walk through the forest."

"It's not because of that it's just that it might not be the right time. Maybe another time...."

"That's funny Inuyasha. You don't want me to go back? If we didn't defeat Naraku already you would be pushing me like crazy to go through. I promise, I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"But...." Too late. Kagome already jumped in and with a thud she hit the ground. She looked up expecting to see a clear blue sky and the sounds of birds chirping but all she saw were Inuyasha and Shippo looking down at her.

"Wha....what happened? How come I didn't go through?"

"I was trying to tell you Kagome...."

"Inuyasha you still have the jewel on you right? Let me use it real quick...."

"Kagome listen to me!" he said with a firm voice. "I wanted to tell you earlier but I was so worried you would get mad. Kagome, I used the jewel to turn you into a hanyou."

"And you think that telling me now would make me less mad at you? Inuyasha, you should have told me earlier!" She jumped out and landed next to Inuyasha. She had a look of disappointment and anger. She started to cry a bit but after a while they became sobs. She fell to the floor and started crying. Inuyasha knelt down and wrapped his strong arms around her whispering his sorry over and over again.

"I'm so sorry Kagome but I told Kaede a head of time that when I use it, you wouldn't be able to come back. I'm so very sorry; I really did want to tell you earlier."

She leaned in closer to his embrace and cried on his chest making her tears soak his shirt. "I wanted to see her so much. I wanted to tell her that we were getting married and that Sango and Miroku settled right in. I wanted to tell her all that and more but now I can't."

"I'm so sorry Kagome...." Inuyasha let her go when she stood up. He watched her as she wiped her tears away frantically. He got up as well and hugged Kagome from behind.

"What a touching scene. Too bad, it's going to have to end here." Said the unknown voice. A person stepped out from hiding and crossed their arms. "Girl, let Inuyasha go. You're coming with me!" the person ordered.

"Ayame?! Why are you here? Is Kouga with you?" Kagome asked.

"How do you know my name? It doesn't matter; Kouga asked if I would take you back with me. He's busy doing something else at the moment though. Anyways, come with me or your little kitsune here will get a big boo-boo, one that can't be fixed."

Ayame held up poor Shippo by the tail. He was crying and kicking around. "Let me go! Kagome help me!"

"I'm sick and tired of this. Let Shippo go Ayame."

"Why should I? I don't listen to the likes of you. Hmph, the nerve of ordering around a demon when they are merely a hanyou. Just hand of the girl and I'll let go of the kitsune."

"Inuyasha, its okay I'll go with her." Kagome walked forward and Ayame did as she promised. She dropped the kitsune and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"You're coming with me. Yay! Now Kouga will be so happy. This is bound to make him love me more!"

"Is that why you're kidnapping me? So that Kouga will love you more?"

"Apparently, now shut up and start moving."

Kagome started walking forward followed by Ayame and then Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha looked amused while Shippo looked confused. I mean Ayame wasn't even trying to prevent Kagome from escaping, she didn't even tie Kagome up, and she just walked right next to Kagome. Not only that but she was casually talking to her as if they were old friends.

Inuyasha and Shippo followed Ayame all the way to Kouga's apartment still surprised by the fact that Ayame didn't stop them. They walked inside the apartment too and stayed their till 7:00. Meanwhile, Kouga and Kikyo were looking for Sango and Miroku's apartment.

They followed Sango and Miroku home but kind of got lost on the way. "This is all your fault Kouga. Why did you have to say you were hungry? WHY? We could've forced the information from them already but NO you just had to say 'I'm hungry let's go eat at Wacdnald's, it won't be long'. HMPH yeah right! You took like an hour to order and an hour to eat the damn stuff."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I got hungry all of a sudden so don't blame this all on me. I mean what about you? You stopped us to go look at some shoes that were on display. You said 'I have to go buy them! They're on sale and they're so cheap!' WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT HUH?"

"I say SHUT UP! MY FAMILY AND I ARE TRYING TO HAVE SOME QUIET TIME!" A man yelled from on of the upper levels.

"Sorry sir." Kouga yelled back. "Where were we? Oh yeah, let's get back to searching for Inuyasha's friends."

"Can't you remember their scent? Gosh you're pathetic."

"Like you could do any better....wait, got it! I found their scent, let's go." Kouga ran to the fourth floor and whizzed passed a couple of rooms until he landed in front of room number 427. He waited for Kikyo to catch up before knocking on the door.

He waited for the door to open and slowly Miroku came out. "Hey there buddy." Kouga said as he pushed Miroku in. Kikyo came in after him. "Do you mind if you tell us a few things? It really won't take long. We just need you to truthfully answer our questions otherwise we will force it out of you."

"Just shut up Kouga and let me handle this. It's exactly what Kouga said now if you if give us a fake answer it will only result in your death." Kikyo pushed Miroku on the couch and Kouga brought out a struggling Sango.

"You have got to be kidding me! Fine, I'll answer your stupid questions just don't hurt Sango. Let her go or I won't answer your questions."

"Have it your way. Kouga let the girl go. Anyways, here is your first question. When and where is this wedding going to be?"

"How....how did you find out about that?"

"Ah ah! You didn't answer my question."

"Err...fine it's at the Higarashi Shrine 2 months from now at 1:30 in the afternoon." 'At least that's what Midoru said.' Miroku glared at Kouga and Kikyo and turned to see if his wife was alright.

"That's a good boy. See if you just answer it immediately nothing will happen to you and your precious wife. Second question, will there be a reception and if there is one where?"

"Yes there might be one if Inuyasha and Kagome have enough money. Where it is? I don't at the moment."

"I guess those are all the questions, but if we have more we will be sure to call you. You cannot tell Kagome and Inuyasha that we were even here and that we had nothing to do with you. Alright? If we find out that you did tell, consequences will be made. Have a good evening. Let's go Kouga, with all this interrogating I'm hungry."

"Oh and I'm supposed to feed you? For the love of Pete! You're just like Ayame, always complaining...." Kouga's voice trailed off as the two walked down the hallway.

Sango and Miroku just looked at each other for a minute. They both didn't know what to say! All they knew was that things were heading for the worst now that they found out.

Kouga and Kikyo made their way to Kouga's apartment. It was now 7:30 and both were now pretty hungry. They stepped inside and saw Ayame already waiting at the table with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome home Kouga! I did as you asked and brought the girl back."

"What?! Really?! Where is she, where is Kagome?"

"Well she said she had to go home so I let her. She's such a nice girl. We became friends! Isn't that great Kouga?"

"NO it's not great. You were supposed to keep her here till I came back! Why did you let her go? Dammit Ayame, can't you ever listen to me once?"

"Well sorry! I don't remember you saying you wanted me to keep her here." The two quarreled and Kikyo just ate her food and watched the entertainment.

Back to Kagome and Inuyasha.....

Ayame let them go home without any complaint and so they made their way back to the apartment. Stepping inside Inuyasha flopped himself on the couch and turned on the television. Kagome turned on the answering machine to hear the messages they missed. One was from Midoru saying when they will plan some more for the wedding. Another one was from Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru. You asked for two jobs right? Well I found some that are up to standards for Inuyasha and Miroku. See me tomorrow at 1:30 p.m. and tell the secretary next time that you are to see me even if you don't have an appointment. Also bring Inuyasha with you, I would like to see my little brother after he supposedly disappeared for 500 years. Have a good evening."

"Well Inuyasha? You heard Sesshoumaru. You're gonna see him again and boy won't you be surprised."

"Eh, fine. Like I could complain."

There was one more message on the phone from Miroku. He sounded kind of worried, as if something happened. He said that he wanted to talk to Shippo about something. Not wasting anytime, Kagome sent the Shippo next door.

Miroku answered it and let the kitsune in. Shippo was kind of curious as to what was wrong. Sango and Miroku looked so uneasy. That was when Miroku talked.

"Shippo the reason I asked for you is that Kikyo and Kouga came to us just a while ago and asked questions about the wedding. How they found out, I don't know but they told us not to tell Inuyasha or Kagome that they were here."

"And how does this involve me?"

"We can't tell Inuyasha or Kagome but we can tell you. They wanted to know when and where the wedding was and if we didn't say they would've killed us. We don't want Kikyo and Kouga ruining Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. Don't tell them just yet I mean right now we need to find a way to stop them."

"Okay I won't but what can I do?"

"We'll have to think about it. That's all I needed to tell you so you can go back if you want."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow."

Shippo opened the door to his apartment and saw his foster parents making out on the couch. Paying no attention to it he slammed the door making himself known and walked to his room. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and watched Shippo's retreating form before starting up again. They ended up sleeping on the couch until morning came.

It was now 7:30 in the morning and the couple was up and running. They left the apartment at 1:00 so as to not be late for Sesshoumaru's appointment. Walking up to the secretary's desk, Kagome told her that Sesshoumaru asked for her to come. She and Inuyasha were immediately escorted to Sesshoumaru's office.

They stepped inside this huge room with a big desk and behind that was a tall leather chair in which sat Sesshoumaru. He was facing the window which over looked most of the streets in Tokyo. The secretary went out and closed the door.

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at Kagome then Inuyasha. Inuyasha gawked at him because he looked so different. Sesshoumaru gestured for them to sit down and they complied. A few moments of silence passed between them before Sesshoumaru grabbed some files that were on his desk.

"Well. It's good to see you again Inuyasha. How long has it been since you disappeared? 500 years, I believe so we have quite a lot to catch up on. The reason I asked for you to come was that Kagome here has asked for a job."

"I know she told me yesterday."

"Yes well I have found some suitable jobs in my company. Both are jobs that come to your standards but they will be supervised by me."

"So I'm working directly for you?"

"That is the plan. I won't give anything to hard. They will be simple things like errands and stuff. There will be times when I give paper work but those are easy too. You'll get paid 85,000 yen I do think that should be enough at the moment." (I really don't know if that's enough. I'm from America so I don't yen that well.)

"Okay. Kagome, would that be enough to pay off the reception?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. I told Kagome that I would pay for all of your needs at your wedding." Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw Inuyasha's surprised face.

"What?! You told him we're getting married?!"

"Yes well it kind of blurted out. He said he would pay for everything but on one condition."

"And I do hope you haven't forgotten what that was." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned in closer.

"Not at all. You were looking for mate right? You didn't say what you liked in a girl."

"WHAT?! He wants a girl? What about Rin, what happened to her?"

"Inuyasha! That was rude."

"It's okay Kagome I really don't mind. My brother is like that. To answer your question Inuyasha, she died a long time ago and to answer your question Kagome, I would have to say that if you weren't going to get married to my brother I would have chosen you. Your kindness reminds me of Rin, my precious little Rin."

"Why you no good...." Inuyasha rose form his chair to strangle his brother but Kagome stopped him. She had never seen nor heard Sesshoumaru open up like thus.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it like that because Kagome has already chosen a good mate. Congratulations little brother."

"What's the matter with you? This isn't the Sesshoumaru I know. You're usually mean and cruel and so stern. What happened to you?" Inuyasha sat back down.

"It must be Rin. She must have rubbed off on me...."

"It's okay Sesshoumaru I will find someone suitable for you." Kagome said.

"Thank you....."

Their appointment ended and so they went home. Kagome decided to take a shower and walked into the bathroom. She took off the ribbon that tied down her dog ears but when she took them off they weren't there.

"Inuyasha! Look I'm a human again! The full moon must be my night to change back."

Inuyasha came into the bathroom to see if she wasn't joking. It was true! Since it was Kagome's night to become a human again she decided to take this chance to hang out with her friends. After she took her shower of course. That night Kagome and Inuyasha dropped off Shippo at Midoru's house and went clubbing with Kagome's friends, along with Sango and Miroku.

They stayed until late at night, dancing until they could dance no more. They didn't arrive home until 2:00 a.m. and were so tired they didn't bother to change their clothes. So ended Kagome's one night to become human again.

* * *

WOW! That was a long chapter. This time it was 4,703 words. I beat the 4th chapter by 100 words. Well a little less but still. I hope that made up for the last chapter. This is a little present before school starts up once more so I hoped you enjoyed. This time I really do ask for 15 or more reviews because I don't know when I'll update again. I need to think about what's going to happen next.

Okay then. Oh yeah read my new stories called You Frightened Me Silly which is here on and The Adventures of Kazuya Tsuyoshi on ! The link for my second story will be posted in my Author's profile so check it out. If you do read them PLEASE review them. Otherwise I WILL delete them. Ja ne.

-dogdemon101


	8. EXTRA CHAPTER: Inuyasha Learns to Drive!

Blacked Out

Hi there! This is just an extra chapter! Remember how I said Inuyasha would learn how to drive? Well I decided to make it an extra chapter! I hope all of you will like it! There will definitely be some humor so get ready to laugh. Okay let's start!

Blacked Out: EXTRA CHAPTER! - Inuyasha learns to drive!

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up to a beautiful day. Well to Kagome it was, but Inuyasha wished he was still asleep. They got out of bed and got dressed, waited for Shippo and ate, and then went out. Kagome drove them to Tokyo's best driving school. They got out of the car and walked inside.

Inuyasha was checked in and was immediately sent to learn how to drive. Kagome and Shippo waved goodbye and left the poor hanyou alone. The teacher walked in and stared at her new apprentice.

"Welcome to Roshishima's Driving School, I am Mrs. Ryushi. For the next few weeks I will train you hard to learn how to drive. At the end of those few weeks you will be tested on ALL of the things I taught you. I will not tolerate being late and will take no excuses. If you happen to be absent one day, you must go through the course again. Any questions or problems? If not then we will start."

Inuyasha slowly raised his hand as if the teacher would kill him if he made a move. He gulped and said, "Excuse me, teacher, I have a question."

She looked at the hand and then followed it to the owner. "What is your name? I would like to know so that I can address my students properly."

"Uh, my name is Inuyasha."

"Okay then Inuyasha, what is your question?"

"Well I, my question is when will we take this test thing?"

"Have you not been listening? I said in a few weeks, maybe a month? Who knows, you will be given quizzes though so that I at least know that you're paying attention in my class. You, as well as your classmates, will take the test whenever you are ready. Now if that is the last question let's start."

Mrs. Ryushi turned around and started writing on the board. Inuyasha sighed and took out the notebook Kagome bought for him. This was going to be the second greatest challenge for him, that and getting ready for his wedding.

Later that day.....

Inuyasha waited outside the classroom, staring at some random things that passed by. Kagome drove up and Inuyasha opened the door to the passenger seat.

"How was your first day Inuyasha?"

"The teacher is a bitch." He said simply.

"Why? What did they do to make you feel that way?"

"Mrs. Ryushi, she reminds me off a female Naraku."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, please don't send me there again."

"Too bad, I want you to learn how to drive. I can't keep doing it myself."

Inuyasha put on his seat belt and off they went to Midoru's house for more wedding plans.

(I'm kind of going to skip ahead a month, so as to make this short. I know you want the next chapter so let me wrap this up.)

One month later....

Inuyasha was back at the school and he was learning pretty fast. Actually he was one of the top students in his class. Mrs. Ryushi favored him a lot after the first week.

The day came when he thought he was ready to do his driving test. This was the only test that kept him at the school. As soon as he passed this test he would be able to drive and not have to pester Kagome to go down to the ramen shop.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the car as did Mrs. Ryushi. Remembering all he had to do, he turned on the ignition and put his hand on the stick shift. He put it in reverse and backed up.

'I can do it, I'm doing it for Kagome and myself. Won't she be proud if I passed this test.'

"Good, you're doing fine so far. Don't hesitate to start driving." Mrs. Ryushi looked at her pupil.

"Yes ma'am!" Moving it to drive Inuyasha pressed on the pedal and it started to move faster. The obstacles were coming fast and using what he was taught in the last month, he managed to pass them all. Actually he went around the whole course twice!

(I know it can't be that easy so I just did it by what my father taught me. Don't really take Inuyasha's driving so seriously.)

Inuyasha passed with flying colors and his driver's license was presented to him. He ran out of the classroom like a fool who just got out of jail. He waved his driver's license in the air and when Kagome drove up and got out, he ran to her and kissed her full and hard on the lips.

"Inuyasha, I guess that means you passed?"

"With flying colors, babe."

"C'mon, you've got a present at home."

"I'm driving...."

The End

HAHAHA! That was a bit harder than I expected and the comedy wasn't AS funny, but I managed to write down SOMETHING! The actually chapter 7 won't be out till maybe the end of this month or the start of October. I will say this though. On October 1, I will release my newest fanfiction. NO SPOILERS THOUGH! You'll just have to wait like everyone else.

Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter as much as I did. Wishing you much luck in fanfiction hunting and hoping to see some reviews,

-Dogdemon101


	9. To tie the knot can mean a lot and so mu...

Blacked Out 7

Hello all! So terribly sorry for not updating sooner, school has me occupied. I'm sure it's like that for any author that is still in school. Anyways, looks like _Blind Date, Future Mate! _has done well for the first week. I hope to see more reviews soon so that I can get enough courage to write more. Okay then, I really don't want you to hate me if I continue to talk. Let's start!

* * *

Chapter 7: To tie the knot can mean a lot and so much more

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep after hearing noises somewhere down the hall. Wherever it was it couldn't have been far, but he figured that it was Kagome who was there since she wasn't in bed with him.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes then slowly got out and dragged his feet, following his trustworthy ears to the source of the sound. He walked down the short hallway and stopped at the bathroom door.

Could she be in here? Only one way to find out, he opened the door and there his eyes caught sight of Kagome on the floor with her head in the toilet. (It's not at all what you think it is.)

The sounds of retching filled his ears as he watched Kagome throw up her dinner. It wasn't the first time she started puking her guts out, it started a week ago and out of no where too.

Inuyasha kneeled down besides her and moved her hair out of the way. He rubbed her back gently, helping her get the last of it out.

"Ugh, thank you Inuyasha. There seemed to be a lot more this time around." Kagome said as she looked up from the toilet bowl.

"Do you need to see a doctor Kagome? I could drive us there if you want." He suggested.

"No, I wouldn't want to throw up in your new car. It's just a stomach problem, no real harm. I'm sure it'll pass eventually."

"But Kagome, uh…you're not well. I'm not exactly sure if its truly what you say it is and I don't know if you're hiding something from me, but…I smell pregnant hormones on you," Inuyasha said shyly. "Yeah, I know that it's such a big question and that It's most likely my intuition speaking. I just have to ask, are you pregnant, Kagome?"

At hearing his last statement, Kagome stiffened. She, of all people, would and should know what's going on with her body. The vomiting could be anything from pregnancy to stomach problems, but that was not the only sign saying that she could be pregnant. Oh, far from it.

She was eating more just like how Sango was before she realized it and that pretty much ruled out stomach problems. The clothes she once loved to where would be a tiny bit tighter, but the first indication that she could be pregnant was that her bra size went up immediately.

Inuyasha sounded like he had a good idea but it would have to be confirmed first and what if she were pregnant? How would she break the news? Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha, still deep in thought as to what he said.

'I've been so busy this month, what with the wedding and finding Sesshoumaru a date, the expenses, the planning, and everything else in between that I failed to notice the fact that I haven't had my period! Oh what would my mom say if I told her? She would have my head for eloping! But what would Inuyasha say? He wouldn't seem like the type to go crazy about the pregnancy and get worried over every little thing I did nor does he seem like the type who would overly-fantasize what his children would look like and stereotype them even before they were born. Actually, he seems pretty calm about it, maybe he already knows.'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, bringing her back to reality.

"Uh…no Inuyasha. I probably smell like that because of hanging around Sango so much."

"No, I could smell pass that."

"Well it could be from taking care of Shippo and acting motherly towards him."

"I guess, but still. I could smell pass that too….oh well. Let's just go back to bed. Remember today is my first day to work with Silver Fang Inc. If I came late Sesshoumaru would most likely have my head."

"Okay, I am pretty tired." Kagome said as a yawn escaped her lips. Inuyasha looked down at her and then without a second thought, scooped her up in his arms and carried her into their room. She giggled as he carried her to the bed and snuggled close to her.

Wrapping one of his strong arms around her waist, she fell asleep immediately. Inuyasha stared at the ceiling; he couldn't help but wonder if Kagome really was pregnant. He felt like she was hiding something from him and he didn't like not being informed on things.

'I don't know what she doesn't want to tell me, but when she's ready to tell me, I'll be ready too. I just hope it's soon because I really have no patience right now.' Inuyasha closed his eyes and in seconds he was asleep.

The alarm rung a few hours later and Inuyasha reached over to turn it off. He got out of bed again and got ready for work. Kagome got up too but she didn't change, she went to the kitchen instead to fix up some breakfast. Inuyasha came in after her and ate his food. Before he left to go to work he walked over to Kagome and pulled her in an embrace from behind.

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave to house. You're too sick and I can't stand it. Tell Shippo to do all of the chores, you need your rest."

"Inuyasha, I would love to but there is so much to do, I can't let Shippo do it all by himself."

"Yes you can and I said so. As soon as I get a break or I'm off work, I'll come home immediately, I'll get us take-out too, just please don't leave to house. Please, for me?"

"Okay fine, you win. Let me at least get something from the store. It's down the street and will only take 5 minutes. No need to get so worried."

"Okay, store it is, but that's it. After that you come straight home and rest, you got that?" He planted a kiss on her head and in between her dog ears.

He let her go and smiled as he walked out the door. Kagome waited a bit before she was positive that Inuyasha had left already and left the apartment herself. She walked a little ways down the street until she reached a little store that would most likely provide what she was looking for, a pregnancy test.

Right after she had that conversation with Inuyasha in the bathroom and went to bed, she had a dream about her being pregnant. It scared her so much that when she woke up she thought she really did have a huge belly!

She walked over to an aisle and much to her luck there was a whole shelf full of pregnancy tests. Picking what seemed to give a precise answer and yet be so simple; she bought it and headed home.

She quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She opened it, followed the instructions, and waited 10 endless minutes just to see if it had either negative or positive. She paced back and forth, sat on the toilet, taped her foot, she did it all and when the 10 minutes were up she grabbed it and the box and immediately checked for which color means what.

"Pink means positive….I have pink….I'M PREGNANT! Oh my gosh, Inuyasha was right! What will I say to everyone say? I won't tell them right away though, maybe at the wedding reception? Yeah that would be good. The wedding is just a few weeks away so I don't have that long to wait. It can still be hard though because I'm packing on weight fast. I don't know if I can keep this figure until then."

Kagome sighed and left the bathroom. Shippo was already awake and watching the television while waiting for his breakfast. Kagome snuck over to her room with the test and hid it where she was sure no one would find it. She walked out to the kitchen again and from there spent her day waiting for Inuyasha to come back home with the company of Shippo and Sango.

Later that day….

Inuyasha took out his keys and opened the door. He saw Kagome on the couch, sleeping, with Shippo resting in her lap. He took of his shoes and walked over to them. He kissed Kagome lightly on the head and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha? Oh, you're home. How was your first day at work?" She said as she made a small smile.

"It was okay, Sesshoumaru told us what we would do most of the time, which was body guarding I guess, and said that we would work directly for him. The first actual thing he assigned to us was to go through battle training in a simulator thing; well that's what he calls it, because even though we're in the 21st century, there are many demons about and all are able to walk among humans just like Kouga. Many of them are his enemies and want him dead so as "lackeys" we get to do clean up after kicking their asses."

"Sounds like so much fun."

"Yeah, I know. One of my assignments was to ask you if you found him a mate yet."

"Oh, uh….well I think I've found someone. Her name is Rin, surprisingly, Rin Aminako. She looks exactly the same but much older, like in her Mid-twenties. I met her while you were taking driving lessons."

"That was a while ago, how come you didn't tell me before?"

"Because you never asked?"

"Feh, at least you found someone. I can tell Sesshoumaru that you found a girl. Anyways, how was your day?"

"After you left, I went to the store like you said I could and came back immediately and then I invited Sango over. Her pregnancy is doing well and her mood swings aren't as bad as I thought they would be."

"That's good to hear," Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and brought her closer to him. "I hope that one day we can have pups. I don't want to rush you or anything; I'm willing to wait forever if I have to."

"Yeah, that would be nice and who knows? I could end up pregnant a lot sooner than you think."

"I could smell that one coming…."

'He's a little dense but I know he has some sort of clue about my pregnancy. I should just tell him and get it out of the way.' She moved around a bit so that she was now facing him. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, I'm-," she couldn't say it, the words were frozen solid. "I'm tired, very tired. I was cleaning the house all day." Was all she could think of as an excuse.

"Then head to bed, I'll be there soon. Don't worry about the chores, I'll get Shippo to do them."

"Okay…."

Next door…..

Miroku stepped inside his apartment. Looking around he saw the kitchen empty, the living room quiet, and Sango taking a nap in their bedroom. He smiled and walked over to her and sat down on their bed.

He reached his hand over and laid it on her protruding stomach and smiled again, knowing that one day their children would be born. Sango slowly opened her brown orbs due to the slight pressure on her stomach. Knowing who it was, she sat up and kissed him full on the lips as a greeting to her husband.

"Mmm, good evening my love. How was your day? I hope you weren't over-exerting yourself."

"It was good; I went next door for a while. She was acting real strange though and kept looking at the clock, as if she was waiting for someone."

"That does seem strange and a little bit out-of-the-ordinary. Did you ask Shippo what the problem was?"

"I did and he said he didn't know. Kagome usually doesn't hide secrets from me, so why would she start doing it now?"

"It must be that big of a secret. Maybe Inuyasha knows what is wrong with her."

"No, I doubt it, because if Shippo doesn't know, then Inuyasha won't."

"Ha you've got a point there. Anyways, what's for dinner?"

"Was I expected to make something?"

"Uh…yes?"

"What, just because I'm a girl I have to go make your food? Huh?"

'Oh no, not another mood swing. She's gonna kick me out of the bed for sure.' Miroku sighed and tried his best to compromise with her, "That's not what I'm trying to say. I was just hoping for some of the delicious food you always make."

"Oh really?"

"Yes….."

"Okay, I guess I can make something." Sango got out of the bed and walked over to the door; Miroku followed behind her and thus ended their day.

A long ways away and in the top floor of the Silver Fang Inc., Sesshoumaru sat at his desk looking a bit tired. It was a long day, what with showing his brother and his brother's friend what they would do while working for him.

That wasn't what was really bothering him though. He was wondering when Kagome would come through and find him a mate. There were other girls after Rin, but they just wanted him for his body and looks. None of them were as kind-hearted as her, his little Rin.

He sighed and turned his chair around to face the window. The sky was getting dark and the city started to come alive. Getting out of his chair, he walked around his office a bit before leaving and went to his car. He opened the driver's door and sat down. He didn't immediately turn on the car, he just sat there, frustrated.

"What is wrong with me," He said while rubbing his temples. "I'm usually not so flustered over such frivolous things, so why now? A drink or two would help, I guess, it might calm me down." Finally deciding on his next move, he started the car and headed to the most popular night club in town; The Red Rose. (If it's a real place I don't own it.)

He left his car in the hands of the valet and walked inside. He could've gone home to have a drink but Jaken would have pestered him like crazy! He walked up to the bar counter and sat down.

"Good evening! What would you like to drink tonight?" said the bartender.

Not bothering to look up, he responded with a, "I'll have white rum, straight."

"Oo, daring aren't we. That stuff is pretty strong, you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, just bring my drink," Sesshoumaru said. He looked up slowly and to his surprise he saw, "Rin?"

"Huh? How do you know my name? Oh, you must've read my nametag already. Yup, that's me, Rin Aminako. Hmm, I've seen you somewhere before. Are you the owner of Silver Fang Incorporated? Umm, that Sesshoumaru guy, am I right?"

"Uh, yes I am. Sorry for the earlier outburst, Ms. Aminako. You very much remind me of an old friend of mine." He couldn't stop staring at this girl! She looked so much like Rin and in many ways.

"Oh, sorry to burst your bubble if you thought I was her and please, call me Rin. I don't really like the formalities."

"Okay then, Rin." Sesshoumaru studied her figure as she turned away to get his drink. Any man, including himself, would have found her beautiful, but because he knew her in a different life, he found her even more beautiful than before.

'The resemblance is astonishing! After 500 years not only did I get to see the original Rin, I got to see the reincarnation of her. She's even more beautiful than I remembered her to be. She seems to be in her mid-twenties, if not older. What I'm truly curious about though, is if she has the same personality as before.'

"One white rum, straight. So, what brings you to this neck of the woods? Just need a piece of the night life?"

"I guess, but I wouldn't say it's just that. I've been a bit stressed, my brother is getting married and he needs the money, so I'm helping him…well, on one condition."

"Hmm, can I ask what the condition is?"

"His fiancé has to find me a 'girlfriend' otherwise the whole thing is off. She has yet to find me one though." He said, taking a sip of his rum.

"So, one of the most wanted bachelors in all of Japan wants to tie the knot with some girl he thinks would be suitable?"

"That's pretty much the point. Who knows, it could even be you…" He looked away as she blushed. He continued sipping his drink, savoring the slight burn that remained on his tongue.

"As if I'm lucky enough," She huffed. "Besides, I have someone looking for a special man too. We met each other at a store, she seemed really nice. Anyways, she said that a friend of hers was looking for someone to date. I agreed of course, she called me and already set up the date. I can't wait to meet him…."

"I'm kind of curious as to who this is guy might be, myself. Do you happen to know where this rendezvous of yours will be held?"

"Well, she hasn't exactly pin-pointed a place yet…."

"Hmm, well I wish you luck and I hope he suits you well. I have to leave now; it was a pleasure talking to you." Sesshoumaru stood up and finished up the rest of the rum, then left the money he owed and an extra large tip.

He walked out the door but not after taking a last look at the girl. As he waited for his car to come up he stood there remembering the small conversation he shared with Rin. It was something he wished he would always relish because there might not be a chance for him to see her again.

When they were talking, he seemed so open and that was something he rarely did, even to Jaken; and when the topic seemed to turn on their love life, it seemed that they had the same problem. He felt and immediate attraction to her and the fact that he was envious of this boy, whoever he was, to take Rin on a date that _he_ wished he could've done, was proof enough that he already loved her.

The valet approached and Sesshoumaru stepped in. He drove away and thus was the end of his day.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's apartment Kagome called a new friend of hers. "Hello? Hey Rin, I've decided on a place for your date. It's called Shintaro." (I don't own it!)

"Wow, that's a pretty expensive place. Is your friend capable of paying?"

"Of course! He's not only good-looking but he's pretty loaded."

"Okay….when is it again?"

"This Friday at seven, I hope you're not too busy that day."

"But that's tomorrow! I guess it won't be a problem. One more question. You still haven't told me who this friend of yours is. C'mon, can't you tell me?" Rin said pleadingly.

"No, it's a secret. Your identity is a secret to him too. It's a blind date!"

"Fine, I'll be seeing you."

Kagome put down the phone and turned to Inuyasha. "You heard what I said right? Don't tell Sesshoumaru who the girl is. It's meant to be a surprise."

"Yeah, I understand but right now I think we should head off to bed ourselves. It's already ten and I just know that tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

"Are you sure it's not because you want to have a little fun in bed?"

"Heh, it could be that….too?"

"Sorry, but no can do, well not tonight at least." Kagome said as she headed towards the room.

"Aww, c'mon Kagome! Please….." Inuyasha said as he followed her and thus was then end of their day.

Friday morning came fast and Inuyasha and Miroku were already up and at work, standing in front of Sesshoumaru's desk, waiting for any sign of movement.

"Good morning, sir!" they both said.

"Yes, good morning. Did you do the assignments that I gave?" Sesshoumaru said, while in his big, leather chair.

"Yes sir," Inuyasha said as he took a step forward and continued talking. "I asked Kagome if she has made any progress in finding a mate for you, she has. The scheduled time for this date is tonight at The Shintaro in Tokyo, 7:00."

"Good, give her my thanks. We will arrange a day when we can discuss the expenses for your wedding."

"As your half-brother hanyou, I'd hate to be saying this, but thank you. You've helped us greatly by paying for the wedding."

"You're welcome, before you leave though, I would like to ask. Who is the woman I shall be courting tonight?"

"Dunno, Kagome hasn't told me everything."

"So you're saying it's a blind date?"

"Uh, I guess?" Inuyasha shrugged. 'Whatever the hell that means….'

"Very well then, I'll tell Jaken to reschedule the meetings tonight in preparation for my 'date'. Again give Kagome my thanks. Miroku, have you finished the paper work I gave you?"

"Yes, the expenses you considered ahead of time for the wedding were all added up. Everything seems to be in order."

"Hmm, you already understand our currency quite well, even if you're from a different era. Interesting," Sesshoumaru said as he looked over the papers.

"Well, you should be thanking Kagome for that. During the small period of time we have been living here, she taught me how to do taxes, and pay bills in which I owe."

"Well thank you anyway; you've done a nice job. If this amount of money won't be enough, than I'll arrange for a bigger deposit. If it's bigger, it will just go to you as a honeymoon present."

"Great, thanks again. The wedding is 3 weeks away, you're invited, and Kagome wanted me to tell you that too." Inuyasha said gratefully.

"I'll see if I can come. Anyways, since I have no further jobs for you to do today, I guess you can go to your office and relax. I'll call for either one of you when I feel the need. You're dismissed." He said turning around to face the window again.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked through the huge oak doors that lead to their own. At first they walked in silence, just looking around their surroundings. Miroku, who was getting annoyed with the silence, stopped Inuyasha in attempt to start a conversation.

"What's with the silence? You are acting quite unusual today. Sango told me there was something wrong with Kagome, but now you?"

"You mean Sango knows what's wrong with her? Did she tell you what it was?"

"Huh? Sango doesn't know anything about Kagome's 'illness' except that there is something wrong. But you're saying Kagome _is_ sick?"

"Yeah, I think so. I have a guess as to what's wrong; it's more of a factual guess, since I have proof. I have a feeling she's pregnant, but Kagome denies it."

"Oh, well congrats if it's true. Why does she deny it though? As a dog demon I would think you would be able to smell it, so how come she can't?"

"Beats me, don't you think I would've asked myself those questions already? I really don't know, her hormones are changing fast and I'm sure you know that they're pregnant hormones."

"Are you gonna ask her?"

"Heh, well since I already know….I guess I'll wait for her to tell me, on her own time and I'll just act surprised. I don't know when exactly she'll tell me, but I'm willing to wait, though I hope it's soon."

"Do you have a fever? You are acting so weird today! First you're saying thank you to Sesshoumaru, the brother who hates your guts! Then you're using your manners and all of that. And now you're not going to rush Kagome into telling you what's wrong? What's the matter with you?" Miroku practically screamed.

"I don't know, I didn't notice that I was acting strange. I know it's not my style, but it seems that all these events that are happening, they're helping me mature even more."

"Well that seems to be your final choice and since your okay with it, then I am too. This is where we part, well until Sesshoumaru needs us to do something, or when it's time to leave. See you until then." Miroku turned the corner and entered his office.

The day went by without even a peep from the high and mighty, Sesshoumaru so it soon became 7:00. Inuyasha and Miroku were already at home and having supper while Kagome was giving tips to Rin and Sango was eating a carton of vanilla ice cream as she watched a romance movie. Everyone was busy doing _something_, even Kouga and Kikyo (the plotting…..)

But while _everyone _was doing _something_,Sesshoumaru was preparing to go on his date. He was feeling as frustrated as ever and was even more stressed then he was last night, but there was this new feeling; nervousness. That was the key to all of his troubled emotions and he wanted nothing more than to stop being nervous and get through this date alive.

Jaken was tending to Sesshoumaru's suit, trying his best to calm his master all the while. "Milord, I know I have no place to say this, but I suggest that you compliment the lady, often sir. Flatter her and make her feel special…."

"Jaken….." Sesshoumaru said slowly.

"But don't make her feel like she's the queen of the world just because she's dating you."

"Jaken….." He said again.

"Who knows, milord, she might end up being your wife, meaning I would have to serve her too. Kami knows what demands she might have in store for me and they might, and most definitely, be big. You're already a handful and I honestly don't need anymore."

"Jaken!" He yelled, making Jaken stumble backwards a bit. He slightly blushed at the last few statements Jaken made. "I highly doubt I would propose to the woman after what could be, a one night stand. It's only a 0.01 chance for me to fall in love with her at first sight."

"Yes milord, but there still is the 99.9 chance that you _could _fall in love with the woman after a few dates. I guess all I can do is wish you luck. Do try your best with the wench though."

"Yes, we'll just have to wait and see." Sesshoumaru said as he looked himself over in the mirror. He wore a white suit with a blue shirt inside and a pair of white pants. His tail, of course, was draped over his shoulder. Nodding slightly in content, he walked downstairs in his huge mansion-like house.

The elongated limo drove up as scheduled and he stepped inside. From there it drove him to the entrance of Shintaro. He was brought in and seated under the reservation "Kagome". He sat there and waited for his date to come, apparently he was early. After he ordered his drink, the door of the restaurant swung open and a young woman stepped inside.

He eyed her up and down and in conclusion agreed that she was indeed beautiful. Her dress alone made the restaurant look like a dump. He looked at her face; something about her seemed so familiar. It could just be the make-up that made him not recognize her. As he contemplated this, his ever-so-sensitive ears picked up on a familiar voice. He strained to hear what was being said.

"Ms. Rin, would like me to take your coat? Let me take you to your table, right this way please."

"Rin? Rin is here? It could be someone else, the name is pretty common. She's coming over here though; maybe her date is somewhere nearby." Sesshoumaru looked around, trying to find out who this man might be when he noticed that he was in a lone corner and no one else was around him.

"Wait a minute, Rin is my date? So her friend was….Kagome and this man she was to date was me. I'm definitely going to have to thank Kagome for this." He stood up as Rin came closer; she wore a nice, elegant blue gown that showed off a lot more cleavage than need.

He took an extra look, down her shirt, when she bowed in respect. "Good evening, Rin."

Upon hearing his voice, Rin quickly looked up, surprise written on her face. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on a date too? What a coincidence! Where's your table, maybe we can talk with each other while we wait for our dates."

"Right here," he said, pointing to the table next to him. "It seems that this is the only table in this corner, and in this section. Your date, Rin, is me."

At first she looked around at their surroundings, he was right. There was no other table around since it was in the most private part of the restaurant. Second, she thought about his last statement. Not fully understanding him, she looked up and quirked a brow. "So...you're saying that _you _are my date? I really don't understand…"

He watched as she put her hands on her hips as she waited for a response. "Remember when we talked last night? You mentioned that your friend was helping you find a date right? Her name is Kagome."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Let me refresh your memory again. Last night I also mentioned that my brother was getting married; his fiancé was to find me a date. His fiancé is Kagome."

"What?! How come she didn't tell me this before? I'll have to ask her that later because right now…I'm on a date with Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru grinned a bit. "And you said that you wouldn't be lucky enough. Come, let's eat now Rin." He pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She took the offer and was slowly pushed forward to the table.

The night continued slowly, and their love for each other grew. Both of them savored each laugh they shared and each glance they dared, loving every single minute of it. Much to their dislike though, they had to separate.

Saying their goodbyes and "I love you", Rin added one last remark that made Sesshoumaru smile.

"This night was really special, Sesshoumaru, and I hope we can have many more. I don't know if this is really me speaking or the original Rin, but I wish that we could be together, always…" With that said, Rin smiled as she stepped into a taxi.

'I really do hope I can see him again. This was the best night I ever had; I don't how I can thank Kagome for this.'

When Rin got home she called Kagome and thanked her as best as she could and when Kagome invited her to their wedding, she thanked her even more! She said good night to Kagome and hung up, said her prayer of thanks and hope, and then slowly drifted off to sleep herself.

Back at Kagome and Inuyasha's apartment, Kagome hung up herself and yawned. It wasn't that late at night but she couldn't help but be tired. All this match-making had made her as tired as hell and she deserved a good sleep. The phone rang again, this time it was Sesshoumaru. He never sounded so grateful in his life! He couldn't stop talking about how wonderful the night was and how she just seemed so radiant to him. She had a small smile on her face, she figured that he loved Rin even more than she thought he would and it seemed that Jaken's words were even truer than what he thought.

They said their goodbyes as well and hung up. Kagome looked over at her fiancé who was watching the television along with the kitsune; she plopped on the couch in between Inuyasha and Shippo and almost instantly, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and Shippo laid his head on her shoulder. (Yeah, it's been a long chapter so far without Shippo, HE'S STILL ALIVE!)

"Well you guys, I did it! I found Sesshoumaru a mate and the money for the wedding has been affirmed. The expenses aren't that big, even for the small reception we're having, so we have left over money that he's going to give to us! Ah, now I can really relax and enjoy my time without a care in the world." Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha and brought Shippo into her lap so that he was resting against her stomach.

Inuyasha looked down at her and said, "Ah, ah. Don't say that yet, you still have the wedding to do. It's just around the corner."

"Yeah Kagome, are you nervous?" Shippo asked.

"I'm a little bit nervous, but it's also just pure excitement!"

"Well that's a good sign; we'll just have to wait until then." Leaving off on that note, they went to bed, well, after Kagome had a little accident that needed cleaning up.

In the next week that followed, Kagome went to Silver Fang Inc. with Inuyasha and discussed the expenses some more with Sesshoumaru. The week that came after that was extremely peaceful; it was just the calm before the storm. Then came the last and final week, Kagome had one last fitting for her wedding dress, the last minute changes were put in, and everyone on the guest list were contacted at once, as little of a group it was.

Those invited were: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome's family, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kagome's friends. They called them all, just in case they forgot or if they were being told for the first time.

Wedding day approached ever so slowly, so when it did arrive, Kagome was just as antsy as any other woman would on their marriage day. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror as they made her wedding gown look immaculate. She wore a long, white wedding dress with no sleeves or straps. It was made of satin and had embroidery made of what seemed like, crystal.

She looked beautiful; Midoru and Sango stared at her in amazement. Sango whispered, "It looks divine on you, Kagome. I've never seen such a dress before."

Midoru, who was on the verge of tears, said, "You've made me so proud. Before you go out there though, I want you to know. I'm expecting grandchildren soon so you've got work to do when you go home tonight."

"Mom, not in front of Sango! C'mon!"

"Its okay, when Sango gives birth to her kids, I'll consider them grandchildren as well."

Sango started crying too, she felt really accepted. She didn't know Midoru that well, but the fact that Kagome's mom cared for her, made her really feel like family. "Thank you so much!" She said and hugged Midoru, though not so hard, in fear of the triplets.

A knock on the door and Miroku's head appearing told them it was time for the wedding to begin. Kagome nodded and stepped down from the stool. Slowly she walked down the hallway and outside. It was a pleasant day outside that was perfect for the wedding. She stood at the entrance of her house and looked over at the Goshinboku where Inuyasha waited for her. Taking one last sigh, she continued to make her was down the isle and to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was currently talking to Miroku who just came back from getting Kagome. Miroku saw that they were coming and told Inuyasha to turn around. He did and thought he was going to melt on the spot; his jaw dropped at this angel that was coming towards him.

Kagome was coming down the isle escorted by her grandfather and was shining like a star! She finally reached to where he was standing and her hand was placed in his. She looked up at him and smiled and returned the smile. They turned around and the wedding started.

(Skipping a bit at what the priest says…doesn't everyone do that?)

"Do you, Kagome, take, Mr. Inuyasha Inutaisho, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest boomed out.

"I do." She said firmly.

"Do you, Inuyasha, take, Ms. Kagome Higarashi as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said as he looked at her.

"Are there any who disapprove of their wedding?"

A voice from nowhere shouted, "I DO! They don't belong together!"

A woman and a man came running up, huffing from the long run. It was Kikyo and Kouga. (Of course…) Almost everyone knew who they were and those who didn't remained silent. Those who _did _know who they were got up in protest of their outburst.

"You're wrong! Both of you are! Kagome and Inuyasha, through all the tough times they've shared, BELONG TOGETHER! You don't stand a chance to break them up." Sango started to walk over to them but Miroku stopped her.

"Sango is right; you two are selfish and only care about what you want. This isn't what love is about and if only you to could understand…"

"You don't know what you're talking about! Lately, I've been having flashbacks of my past and all were of Inuyasha and ME! There were none with that girl! He rightfully belongs to me!"

"I agree with Kikyo, I too have had flashbacks of my past life. My life of pursuing Kagome and making her my woman! There was no _puppy _at ALL in the picture! While Inuyasha belongs to Kikyo, Kagome belongs to ME! I don't need anyone else."

Inuyasha and Kagome were fed up with this. So many distractions, they were so close to finishing up. Both stepped down from the small platform and walked up to Kikyo and Kouga.

"I don't like to trample in on people's dreams and hopes, but have you ever seen the end of your dreams?" Kagome spoke first.

"Yes we have and they've all been happy ones." Kikyo and Kouga said in unison.

"You've seen it to some extent, but you've _never _seen the so-called 'happy ending.' Had you actually been there to see it, you would know that it didn't turn out quite as happy as think it is."

"So what? We're back now and here to take our true lovers."

"I'm tired of this shit! You're both wrong; get it through your heads already! In the end, you both lost so stop being such sore losers and restarting the game that you know you can't win. I don't love you anymore Kikyo, Kagome loves me for who I am and that's all I need to know to love _her_. And Kouga, she doesn't love you, can't you understand? Do you really want to be shot down in flames every time? Get a life!"

Kagome swore she saw a small hint of red in his eyes. She could slightly smell his demon blood rising, it wasn't enough for him to actually transform, thank goodness, but it was still enough to make him mad. She put a hand on Inuyasha's arm to stop him.

"Inuyasha, that's enough. It's my turn." Kagome turned to them and looked at them seriously. "Look, Inuyasha is right. This game you're playing, its getting you no where so I'll stop this before it gets out of hand. Leave the premises and don't come back, ever. If you ever try something like this again, believe me, I will come after you."

It was silent, everyone was silent. Kikyo's head dropped a little and she started crying. Through muffled sobs she said, "Fine, you might've won for now, but I know I'll be back."

"I should just give up. Unlike Kikyo here, I guess I still have Ayame. She's waiting for me, she's always been waiting for me and it's time that I let her wait no longer. Uh, sorry to intrude on your big day, congrats to you." Kouga said.

"KOUGA! Now you go and betray me! Fuck this, FUCK ALL OF YOU! I hope you have a terrible marriage!" Kikyo ran away, the tears streaming down her face as she went down the shrine's long stairway.

Kouga turned away too and headed down the stairs. They stared after the two, some shocked and others, or more particularly, Inuyasha and Kagome, felt awfully guilty. Noticing the heavy burden these two seemed to have, Rin stood up and said a few encouraging words. "C'mon you guys, it's your wedding so let's hurry up and finish! I want to see the kiss already!"

They all laughed at her remark. The soon-to-be-married couple agreed and quickly walked back to the platform to finish the wedding.

(Skipping ahead some more. I don't want to bore you with the details…I've been to many weddings so I know how it goes….)

The priest told the newlyweds to turn around. With a loud voice he said, "I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Inutaisho! You may now kiss the bride." And on cue they kissed, full and hard, oh each others lips.

Rin squealed with delight while Midoru and Sango were crying rivers of joy. Sesshoumaru and Miroku were clapping away for their friends. Cheering and whistling sounded, there was no longer a point to be so silent since Kikyo and Kouga came.

The newlyweds walked down the isle. Inuyasha stopped and picked Kagome off the ground, bridal style of course, and turned around. He yelled out, "What are we waiting for! We have a reception to go to!" He walked, with Kagome still in his arms, until he reached the limo. He opened it up and set her on the seat, she settled in a bit while Inuyasha entered the limo and sat down next to her. The limo started to move and head to their reception. Kagome stared out the window a bit then focused her attention at Inuyasha.

He looked at her and again he smiled. He leaned in slowly, but once close enough to feel Kagome's breath mingle with his; he caught them fiercely. He hungrily deepened the kiss and started to nibble on her lower lip. Her mouth opened and his tongue plunged inside, moving the muscle around with skill as he tasted her wet cavern. The kiss became heated and soon, without warning, he put a hand on her breast and started to massage it.

Kagome moaned, it had been a while since she found out she was pregnant, meaning it was a while since she had sex. It all felt so right when he did it now. He was about to go a little further down when the limo stopped.

"Inuyasha…we must be here now." Kagome said in huffs.

All he could do was nod. He was aching a bit, his erection started to throb due to their passionate moment. He really needed to relieve himself but now was not the time. He prayed it wasn't that noticeable and stepped out of the car. He walked after Kagome and entered the building only to run to the bathroom and free himself from the pain.

Everyone came and the reception started. They ate and cheered for Kagome and Inuyasha. Yelling wishes for a long marriage, many children, and a successful life. Kagome stood up along with Inuyasha and raised a glass of wine.

"I want to thank everyone for coming here today. You've all contributed greatly to not only this wedding, but to our lives. If we had kids, with your influences, we would raise our kids to be as kind and generous as all of you. First cheer, to all of you!" She clinked the glass with Inuyasha's and drank a bit.

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled and drank too.

Inuyasha spoke up next. "As always, Kagome is right. I want to add one more remark though. Your kindness is greatly appreciated. I never used to trust anyone, but when I met Kagome I started to know what friendship was. Better yet, I found out what true love was. Had I not met her, I wouldn't have been here and acting as I am now! Another cheer to friendship and kindness!"

"Cheers to that!" They all drank again.

Miroku rose next. "As the best man all I can really say is that I've seen there relationship through to the end. Actually, and I'm speaking for them too, Sango, Shippo, and I all watched it through to the end. Though they are now married, another journey begins and let's pray that it will be safe. Cheers to their future!"

"Cheers to Inuyasha and Kagome!" They drank up the rest of the wine and sat down again.

After a while, everyone headed out to the dance floor. Kagome got up, when she looked around though, the world seemed to spin a bit. She lost her step and fell over. Everyone abruptly stopped their dancing when they saw the heap of Kagome on the ground.

Inuyasha rushed over, he checked her forehead. She wasn't burning up or anything. It could have been from the wine she drank but that was near to impossible because she only had the one glass.

Midoru rushed into action and told everyone to leave. Everyone followed Midoru's orders and took one last look at Kagome. "Inuyasha?" Midoru said as she walked over to him. "I don't know what's wrong with Kagome but if you have a clue, then please, tell me."

"I'm not really sure myself." He said sadly.

"She probably collapsed from stress. Okay then, I suggest you take her home. You can use my car; I'll get one of Kagome's friends to pick me up. Don't worry about the clean up, I'll handle it."

"Thanks….um, Mother." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and walked out the door. The drive home was quiet; he didn't like the unusual silence. When he got to the apartment, he quickly brought her to their room and laid her on the bed. Shippo came rushing in and jumped on the bed.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome?"

"I don't know Shippo."

"You probably smelled it on her, the pregnant hormones?"

"Yeah, she hasn't said anything about to me though. She says it's because of taking care of you."

"Well she does care a lot for me, but I'm not the cause of the smell."

"We haven't fully admitted this to ourselves, but you're like a son to us Shippo. If Kagome really is pregnant, when the pups come, you're gonna have to take care of them too."

Shippo couldn't say anything, he already admitted that he thought of them like parents, but he didn't think they felt the same. He felt good knowing that they cared for him. He looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome.

"Thank you for everything." Shippo jumped off the bed and ran to his room.

"Sure thing, runt." Inuyasha smiled secretly to himself. He watched as Kagome slept and then decided to lie next to her. Once in a comfortable position, he found himself drifting off to sleep himself.

A few hours later Kagome finally woke up. She felt a little groggy and weak, but otherwise she felt better. She tried to sit up only to be pulled back down by Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled when she saw that he was still sleeping.

'He's so calm looking when asleep. Wait, asleep? Are we back at the apartment? I wonder why…' Kagome thought as she looked around.

Because of the sudden movement, Inuyasha woke up too. "Kagome, are you awake now?"

"Yeah, how come we're back at the apartment? It's only 7:00."

"You had a little accident again. You fainted; I had no choice but to take you home."

"Oh…sorry for the trouble." She looked away; she knew very well why she fainted.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kagome?" he said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She faced him. "There is something and I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Kagome…." He didn't seem that surprised, but inside he was excited. So much emotion filled him that he kissed her. He stared at her stomach and then moved down there and kissed it. She giggled a bit, it was such a small gesture but it meant a lot.

They never felt so happy in their lives. Finally they were united and were going to start a family, everything was happening just the way they wanted it, it was too good to be true and it was.

* * *

YAY! I did it! I brought you the next chapter of blacked out! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, FORGIVE ME PLEASE! To make up for it though, I made this chapter EXTRA long; oh please do forgive this author.

I'm soon going to post another story just for Christmas so check it out and review it. Happy holidays everyone! Oh yeah, here is a poll:

Do you want a lemon for Sesshoumaru and Rin?

Yes or No

Okay then, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! See you soon!


	10. Valentine's Day Special and a ONEYEAR AN...

Blacked Out

Hey all! I'm back and ready to give you a Sesshoumaru Rin lemon, in honor of Valentine's Day! It's like 10:00 at night right now so I'm gonna have to make this quick! Oh yeah, this will also be an early ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY chapter; ah, I still remember when I first put this story on here (March 18, 2004)! Yay! Okay anyways, enjoy this special treat made extra sweet for everyone!

Blacked Out: Valentine's Day Special/ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY GIFT!

* * *

"Cheers to Inuyasha and Kagome!" Everyone raised a glass in honor of the newly wedded couple, but one person in particular didn't, he smiled instead. That person was Sesshoumaru, a single bachelor for most of his life. He was proud of his brother, though he despised him, and was glad that he chose wisely in his choice of women. But what of himself? He was more than 500 years old and had yet to find a mate.

But then again, he had found Rin once more and this time he would not lose her. He took a sip of the rich and sparkling champagne and set it down on the table. Through a side-glance he looked at the petite woman placed next to him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, aren't you so proud of your brother? Kagome is so perfect for him!"

"Yes, I am proud and I'm sure that our father is too. Kagome has always been there for him, even more than Kikyo."

"Who's Kikyo? Is that the girl who interrupted the wedding?"

"Yes, but that was her reincarnation. The original knew Inuyasha way before Kagome ever did and she loved him. She died and, like you, was reincarnated but into two persons, Kagome and the Kikyo you saw today. I suppose the original Kikyo's feelings for Inuyasha, passed onto her reincarnations."

"Sounds complicated…"

"Indeed it was. I've had a few encounters with her original, myself, and I can say that Kagome is the more preferable choice. I would have fallen for her but I always had you by my side and you're all that I needed."

Rin faced him, he looked serious and she supposed that he was serious about her. As she was about to say something, everyone gasped! Kagome was on the ground, unconscious, and her mother was telling everyone to go home. Rin got up followed by Sesshoumaru, and together they walked over to the scene.

Rin kneeled down next to Kagome and started to cry and Sango came over to comfort her. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku got together and started talking about the situation.

"What happened? Why did Kagome fall unconscious?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She's probably really stressed; the wedding was a bit much for her, especially since she's pregnant." Inuyasha said with worry.

"You eloped?"

"Shut up, Miroku, I already told you she was pregnant! And what about you? You eloped too; twice was more than enough to get Sango pregnant."

"Yeah, well we got married after that if you didn't remember." Miroku grumbled.

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange of comments, slightly amused. "If you two are done bickering, I'm going to take Rin home. Congrats, little brother, I'll see you at work when you're finished with your honeymoon."

Rin was already at the door waiting when he turned around. He escorted her to his black Carrera GT and drove her home. Before she got out, she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this. I want to repay you for all of your kindness. Come up to my apartment."

He nodded and turned off the ignition and followed her. They entered the small room and she turned on the light. "I know this place is barely is big as one of your bathrooms but it's what I call home. Have a seat while I change my clothes."

She ran off to her bedroom leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the doorway. He walked over to the couch and sat on it. "So she calls this 'home'? It's not much but she doesn't seem to mind."

A minute later Rin came walking back in a short tank top and some short jeans, her hair tied up in a very loose ponytail. She sat down on the couch next to him and smiled. "Okay, about repaying you for all the kind things you've done for me, here it is." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Sesshoumaru was quite taken aback; his sweet, innocent Rin was really an outgoing, sexy beast. He kissed back though and it reached new heights. Sesshoumaru slid his tongue over her bottom lip gaining access to her wet cavern.

His hands suddenly found themselves at the bottom of her tank top; slowly he started bringing it up. He ended the kiss to slip off the rest of the offending article of clothing but resumed once more with kissing when he was finished. He brought one of his hands to her hip and the other to her breast, which surprisingly was not bound by a bra. Holding her by the hip he went to work on those luscious breasts of hers.

Nibbling and licking and the hardened tips, then massaging it and kissing it. Rin let out a small moan; it notified Sesshoumaru that she was enjoying this. Already his length was hardening but she wasn't ready to take her yet. He wanted to take this slow and make it memorable for her.

His hands swept down her body and landed on top of her jeans. He looked at her for approval and all she gave was a nod. He slid them off and discarded them to the side and continued searching the planes of her body. He put both of his hands on her panties and slid them off too. The pile of clothes was starting to get bigger.

He moved off of her and stood up to discard some of his clothes too. Off came everything except his boxers which still caged his hardening length. He knelt down between her legs and smelled her arousal. Not needing to ask any questions, he started licking at her womanhood.

She gasped but it soon turned into a moan as his tongue delved deeper into her hot core. She grabbed her head and pushed her closer; her need still unmet and he gladly obliged for her juices kept on coming. He moved away to kiss her and replaced his tongue with his fingers. They moved in swiftly and in no time he was pumping them in and out of her. She bucked against them as she felt her first orgasm approaching.

Her moans were getting louder with each thrust of his fingers. Then they stopped as she went over the edge. She sighed in contentment but Sesshoumaru wasn't finished with her yet. "Rin, this is the best payback I've ever received."

"I'll look forward to repaying you some more."

Sesshoumaru smirked, the original Rin was never as daring as her reincarnation but how should he know? He never mated with Rin before so this was a chance he couldn't pass up. He looked down at her but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at his boxers. She anxiously watched as he slowly pulled them down to reveal his long hardened cock.

She reached out her hand and touched it; it was indeed long and wide too. Her hand wrapped around it and she rubbed it with one of her fingers. Sesshoumaru stared, wide-eyed at how far she was taking this. He growled a bit in pleasure and then gasped when she took him in her mouth.

Her tongue went to work just like Sesshoumaru's did, but instead of licking deep within, she licked the outside. She stroked him from underneath with her hand and licked his head with her tongue. This sort of treatment was rarely done to him. He usually just fucked the girl and left, but once in a while would he indulge himself with more than just fucking.

Rin finished up with what she was doing and waited for Sesshoumaru to come back to earth. Once he did, he placed his hands on her legs and spread them open a bit, and then he placed them on her hips. He positioned himself at her opening and proceeded to enter when she felt ready.

She winced a bit for he was wide and only half of him was inside, but he stopped occasionally for her to get adjusted to it. He pushed in some more and buried himself to the hilt. Again he stopped for her to get adjusted. When she was ready, he pulled out of her a little and quickly thrust back in.

This continued for a good 5 minutes but it was only get Sesshoumaru even more worked up. His release was approaching fast so if he didn't speed things up a bit, he'll have wasted a whole load. When he slid out, he grabbed her waist and turned her around so that her butt was facing him. He positioned himself again and slid in but kept his hands on her hips to hold her still.

Rin gasped a bit, with all these kinky things he did to her, it was hard to keep in control. He began to thrust within her again and all reasoning went out the window and she let him pump her from the backside. She admitted to herself that it felt weird and not at all comfortable at first, but it felt so pleasurable.

Sesshoumaru definitely speed up his release through this method; he slid out of her again and turned her back over. He immediately plunged forward into her womanhood and started a quick rhythm.

"Ooohh Sesshoumaru! Don't stop yet, keep going. Faster…harder!"

He gladly did what she asked and continued to go faster and deeper than before. Then she moaned again as her second release came, clamping around his member, begging for him to cum. He did too and his hot seed was sent spurting into her womb, filling and coating every inch.

He slumped forward and pressed her deep into the couch as he let it all out. Her eyes were closed while she let the rest of her release wear off. He nibbled on her neck and once he found the right spot, he bit her there and lapped up the blood that trickled down.

"What was that for, Sesshoumaru?"

"Demons mark their mates and are bound to them for life. For a bachelor like me, that can be a long time, even when my mate may be long gone and dead. I chose you to be my mate so you're mine for good. I lost you once, I won't lose you again."

"Well I'll always be there for you, just like Rin…"

They kissed each other and fell asleep in each others embrace, truly a cute sight to see. For Sesshoumaru, I guess payback was always a good thing when Rin was the one returning the favor.

* * *

YAY! Happy Valentine's Day again, everyone! This was pretty good, each time I write a lemon, I seem to be getting better at it. I hope everyone liked it. Also, HAPPY ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BLACKED OUT! It has almost been one whole entire year that this story has been on I'm so proud of this story! Through this my writing style has changed (definitely changed) and I've come to get acquainted with more people. Thank you so much everyone!

One more thing, don't think I've forgotten all about YFMS (You Frightened Me Silly), I just don't know where to take it right now. When I first thought of it, it was supposed to be a one-shot story on what happened Halloween night. I never planned for it to be longer. Oh well, well keep looking out for it, maybe more reviews will persuade me to write it…(hint, hint) Hey, you can't blame an author for trying….Okay, well everyone have a great holiday and I look forward to many more reviews!


	11. Secrets Be Told, Secrets Behold!

Blacked Out

I'm so sorry everyone! A year on hiatus! THIS IS TERRIBLE! I honestly didn't mean to hold it off this long, especially for such a long break, but now I'm back and more than ready to finish up this story! AND LOOK AT THIS; IT'S THE 2ND YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Here we go!

XxxxX

**In the last chapter…**

She blushed then faced him. "Yes, and I have been wanting to tell you for a long time. Inuyasha, I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Kagome…." He didn't seem that surprised, but inside he was excited. So much emotion filled him that he kissed her. He stared at her stomach and then moved down there and kissed it. She giggled a bit, it was such a small gesture but it meant a lot.

They never felt so happy in their lives. Finally they were united and were going to start a family, everything was happening just the way they wanted it, it was too good to be true but it was.

XxxxX

Chapter 8 – Secrets Be Told, Secrets Behold!

The next day arrived swiftly; Inuyasha was already up and moving about. His excitement of last night's news carried on into the morning, so he couldn't help being energetic. When Kagome finally came out of the bedroom, he walked over to her and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"Mmm…what was that for Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a curious voice.

"For being the woman of my dreams!" He took her in his arms and held her there for a moment. "We've overcome so much together, now look at where we are. There's no one else I'd rather be with than you."

Kagome softly smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love y-" He started, but was suddenly cut off by a small voice.

"Will you two move from the door way? You're blocking it. My favorite cartoon is on right now and I really don't want to miss it." Shippo's voice said behind them.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and let Shippo through, watching him walk over to the couch and plop down on the covers. They stared at him a little shocked by the interruption, but started to laugh a bit. They walked over to the couch as well and sat themselves on each side of Shippo.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the cartoon with him, but when the show finally ended, Kagome pulled Shippo into her lap. "Shippo, I have something to tell you."

He gave her a curious look but nodded anyway, he already knew what she was going to say. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

"While engaged, the thought of having a child sounded good, but I realized that we already have you! But still, I'm sure you'd want someone to play with, so we have news for you. Shippo, I'm pregnant!"

Shippo smiled at two things, one for hearing the news, and two for hearing Kagome admit she loved him like a son. He hugged Kagome and congratulated her.

"Just so you know, runt, you're going to have to watch them when they're born." Inuyasha teased. Shippo paled as he heard this; he could just imagine a whole bunch of little Inuyashas running all over the place, and that did not sit well with him. Not that he wouldn't mind watching them; it scared him that he'd have to take care of a bunch of pain in the butts.

He silently nodded and eventually slid out from Kagome's lap, his stomach growling from not eating any dinner last night. He shyly smiled at Kagome and she understood. "So what would everyone like for breakfast?" She asked.

XxxxX

Miroku lay in his bed alongside his wife, wide awake and unable to sleep. All of the excitement from yesterday kept his body from finding rest. 'So Kagome is pregnant after all? I wonder how far along she is; it can't be more than 2 to 3 months. But how was she able to hide it so well?'

Sango movements next to him broke him out of his thoughts. "Sango, are you awake?" he asked in a whisper.

She grumbled but peaked an eye open. "Yeah, now I am. I keep getting this weird fluttering feeling in my belly. OH! Gosh, there it goes again. Here, feel it, maybe it's the babies?" She grabbed his hand and placed on her now very obvious bump.

As soon as Miroku's hands touched her stomach, a little kick met it. He pulled back in surprise, a look of awe written all over it. He put his hand back on the spot and the babies kicked again. He smiled widely and then gave Sango a warm, deep kiss.

Forgetting Kagome's situation, he excitedly exclaimed, "This is great! Let's tell everyone right away! Oh Sango, this is wonderful. YOU'RE WONDERFUL!" He brought her into a huge hug and gave plenty more kisses that left her breathless.

He got out of bed and hurriedly put on some clothes. Sango watched from the bed, a bit aroused and flustered from the onslaught of kisses. As he walked into their attached bathroom, she got out of bed and locked the door. If he thought she was going to let him leave without taking care of her problem, he better think again.

He came out again, expecting to see Sango already getting dressed to leave; instead he saw her standing at the doorway, an animalistic kind of look in her eyes. "Uh, Sango? What's wrong, why aren't you dressed yet?"

She didn't say anything, just approached him stealthily. He backed up a step and suddenly she pounced on him. He fell to the floor with her straddling his stomach, "Nuh-uh-uh, you're not leaving yet, at least, not until you've take care of me." And with that she kissed him fiercely. He couldn't help but succumb to the roughness of it. She started to unbutton his clothes, at the same time feeling his smooth muscles and kissing everywhere she could.

Thirty minutes later, a tousled monk and a very content taijiya left the bedroom. She hummed as she walked out the door followed by Miroku, and knocked on the door next to theirs. It opened up to reveal a very happy Kagome. "Morning Kagome!" Sango said as she smiled.

"Ah, Sango, Miroku! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She stepped aside and let them into the apartment. She ushered them to the small kitchen table filled with all sorts of food.

Sango and Miroku sat down in the vacant seats left; Sango then proceeded to tell them the great news. "You won't believe it! The babies, they moved today!"

Kagome's face lit up with excitement. "Oh my gosh, Sango, that's fantastic news! You're going to tell everyone else right?"

"Oh of course! Midoru and Rin will be excited too! Oh, they're kicking again; do you want to feel it?" Kagome and Shippo eagerly came over and placed their hands on her swelling belly.

"Heh, it tickles!" Kagome giggled as the babies kicked again.

"They sure move around a lot in there." Shippo said in awe.

Kagome removed her hand and went to grab the phone. "I'll ask my mom to make another appointment for you. She'll be excited to hear about the news too."

XXXXX

When Midoru heard Sango's news, she immediately set up an appointment. They were told to be there at 12 noon, and it was already 11:00. The group loaded up into Inuyasha's car and drove of to the hospital. Inuyasha was less than pleased since that would mean he would have to deal with that smell again, but he wasn't going to complain.

They arrived a good 30 minutes later thanks to traffic and looking for parking space. By the time they signed in and took a seat in the waiting room, it was 11:45, just a 15 minutes wait before they get called.

Inuyasha was already complaining about the smell and wanted to go wait in the cafeteria again, but before he could even leave, a nurse stepped out. "Sango Kazaana? Is there a Sango Kazaana here? Dr. Rin is ready to see you."

Sango stood up at the sound of her name, with the help of Miroku of course, and followed the nurse. Inuyasha was about to drag Kagome away when another nurse stepped out and called, "Kagome Inutaisho? Kagome Inutaisho please?"

Sango had barely walked through the door when she heard Kagome's name being called. She looked to Miroku who had also heard the name. He was about to answer when Kagome and Inuyasha walked in followed by their own nurse.

"Kagome? What are you doing in here?" Sango asked in a surprised voice.

Kagome blushed but smiled. "Ah, I wanted it to be a surprise for later, but now that my covers blown…Um, Sango, I'm pregnant too!"

Sango quickly hugged her friend, though not as hard in fear of her babies, but hard enough to show how excited and happy she was. "Oh Kagome, congratulations!"

Kagome hugged her back but let go after a few seconds since the nurses were still waiting. "We can talk some more after our appointments, okay Sango?"

She nodded and let the nurse take her away. Kagome watched her go but soon followed her own nurse, eager for her first appointment.

XXXXX

"Please wait here, the doctor will be right with you." The nurse said and turned to leave. Inuyasha sat in the chair nearby and watched Kagome as she looked around the room at the different posters.

Soon the doctor stepped in. "Mrs. Kagome Inutaisho, correct? I'm Dr. Wei; it's a pleasure to meet you." The doctor bowed and then extended his hand to hers, lightly shaking it. He then stepped over to a counter and took out a clip board. "Just need to ask a few questions before we do your ultrasound."

Kagome answered every question as best she could. Most of the questions were how many times did she and Inuyasha have sex and how long ago. Just recalling it made her blush, but the doctor understood. He then told her to lie on the table and lift her shirt while he got things ready.

While she lifted her shirt Inuyasha noticed a somewhat obvious protrusion from her belly. How no one was able to tell she was pregnant was beyond her, but it made Inuyasha happy knowing she was and he could only smile in thought of when they were born. When Dr. Wei returned, Kagome saw the smile and blushed a bit, not sure what he was smiling at.

Dr. Wei proceeded to put the gel on her stomach and spread it around, trying to get a somewhat clear picture of Kagome's womb. Inuyasha and Kagome watched with interest, well, Kagome more so than Inuyasha, since he couldn't make out a thing in the picture; but still, when the doctor finally found what he was looking for, he pointed to the screen and traced out a faint but slightly moving line.

"There's your baby! That's its heart beat." Dr. Wei announced. Kagome smiled, staring at the small shape; Inuyasha looked at the screen and saw slight movement. Dr. Wei moved the picture over so more and smiled widely.

"Would you look at that, twins! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Inutaisho!" He yet again pointed to the screen where another small shape was located. Kagome gasped in surprise while Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"They both seem to be in good condition; it's quite developed for 2 months along...You did say two months right?" Dr. Wei began to inspect the blurry shapes, seeing if something was wrong in anyway.

"Uh, it should be. Why is something wrong with them?" Kagome said, becoming nervous.

"Not particularly, it's just that the size of them is too big to be 2 months. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were four months along. Are you sure it's only 2 months?"

Kagome nodded and Dr. Wei grabbed a clip board to take notes. "Well Kagome, as I said, nothing is wrong with them, but it's a bit unusual for them to be growing so fast. Make an appointment with me for next month; we'll see if anything's progressed by then. Until then Kagome, just consider yourself to be 4 months along. I'll see you soon."

Dr. Wei bowed and left the couple to themselves. They were a bit worried, what could be wrong with the babies? Kagome was certain that she was not 4 months along, but now that she thought about it, the month she found out she was pregnant she had gained quite a lot of weight and was already slightly showing.

'As long as the babies are safe, it's okay.' Kagome put her hands on her belly and put on a determined stare.

XXXXX

Okay, that's a wrap for chapter 8! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! AHHH!

Ahem, so anyways, 2 more chapters left…hopefully I can think of what to write soon and get this finished already…man, I'm tired. Later.


End file.
